El Guardián
by Paty Limon
Summary: A la Dream-Hunter Bella se le ha encomendado la más sagrada y peligrosa de las misiones: deberá descender al averno y encontrar al desaparecido dios de los sueños antes de que éste revele los secretos que podrían matarlos a todos ellos. Pero lo que Bella nunca imaginó es que terminaría siendo cautiva del más feroz de los guardianes del Inframundo.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** The Guardian (El Guardián)

 **Autora:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **Fandom:** Twilight

 **Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Bella Swan

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esta historia es mio y los personajes son obra de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Summary:** A la Dream-Hunter Bella se le ha encomendado la más sagrada y peligrosa de las misiones: deberá descender al averno y encontrar al desaparecido dios de los sueños antes de que éste revele los secretos que podrían matarlos a todos ellos. Pero lo que Bella nunca imaginó es que terminaría siendo cautiva del más feroz de los guardianes del Inframundo.

A Edward se le está agotando el tiempo. Si no puede hacerse con la llave del Olimpo y el corazón de Zeus, perderá la vida y su propia alma. Y, a pesar de lo mucho que ha torturado al dios que tiene bajo su custodia, no ha conseguido que éste le de la información que necesita. Pero cuando aparece la hermosa Bella para rescatar al dios, Edward decide intentar una nueva táctica para salirse con la suya.

Ahora, uno de los dos tiene que caer. Pero Bella no es simplemente la guardiana de las puertas del Olimpo, sino que esconde dentro de si uno de los poderes más oscuros jamás conocidos… y si falla en su misión, un ancestral mal se desatará de nuevo sobre la Tierra.

" _Todos los hombres, cuando están despiertos, comparten el mismo mundo; pero cada uno de ellos, cuando duerme, se halla en su propio mundo_ "

 **Plutarco.**

 **EL GUARDIÁN**

 **PRÓLOGO**

-¿Es bueno el infierno para ti?

Edward alzó la mirada por debajo del pelo castaño cobrizo empapado de sangre, para gruñir ante el sonido de una voz que no había escuchado en siglos.

Aro.

Dios primordial.

Señor de todas las cosas oscuras y mortales.

Absoluto bastardo.

Habría respondido a la estúpida pregunta, pero le habían taponado la boca con un perno los demonios que le habían estado torturando durante los últimos años…

Ah infiernos, ¿quién podía contar tan alto? ¿Y por qué iba alguien a querer que cada latido de corazón acarreara un dolor tan atroz que ya no recordaba cómo era vivir sin él? De hecho, a lo largo de los siglos, el dolor se había convertid en su propia fuente de placer.

 _Sí, estoy más pirado que Aro._

Con el perno en su lugar, no había sido capaz de hablar desde que le habían arrojado aquí. No es que quisiera. Él nunca les daría a ninguno de ellos la satisfacción de oírlo rogar, o gritar. Sólo una persona lo había conseguido alguna vez y aún después de un milenio, la burla condenatoria de su padre adoptivo aún le resonaba en los oídos.

Que se jodan. No era un niño, e iba a morir antes de humillarse de nuevo rogando por algo que sabía que nunca iba a recibir.

Pero hubiera insultado a Aro si hubiera podido. Así las cosas, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con odio al ser antiguo y desear poseer todos sus poderes para rociar una absoluta miseria sobre todos ellos.

Con casi dos metros trece de altura, Aro hacía que los demonios que le rodeaban temblaran de miedo. Su inmaculado traje negro y su camisa blanca almidonada parecían fuera de lugar en la fría y oscura estancia, una sala donde las paredes estaban salpicadas y manchadas con la sangre de Edward.

Aro se acercó y le dio una palmada en la mejilla como si fuera un cachorrito obediente.

— _Mmm_. Tengo que decir que el infierno no parece sentarte bien. Te he visto con un poco mejor aspecto que en este lamentable estado.

—Que te jodan —dijo Edward, pero las palabras fueron indistinguibles. El perno le impedía mover la boca o la lengua. Solo sirvió para que le atravesara una terrible ráfaga de dolor.

Justo lo que le hacía falta.

Aro arqueó una ceja negra.

—¿Gracias? No me puedo imaginar porque me das las gracias por esta miseria. Eres un bastardo enfermo, ¿no lo eres?

Edward rechinó los dientes. La jocosidad que iluminaba los ojos negros de Aro le dijo que el cerdo sólo lo decía para cabrearlo.

Funcionó. No es que Aro tuviera que hacer el esfuerzo. El mero hecho de que el… (Edward no podía pensar en un insulto lo suficientemente soez) de Aro viviera, era suficiente para sacarle de sus casillas.

Aro miró a su alrededor hacia los otros.

—Dejadnos.

¿Podría el tono ser más dominante?

Oh sí, espera. Estamos hablando de Aro. Por supuesto que podría.

Y el antiguo dios no tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Los demonios se desvanecieron inmediatamente, temiendo que la ira de Aro les concediera a ellos la misma "hospitalidad" que había mostrado con Edward. Después de todo, Edward había sido una vez la mascota más apreciada de Aro, al que había prodigado con regalos en medio del abuso.

El dios oscuro jamás había sido capaz de soportar a los demonios que le servían.

 _Infiernos, yo habría corrido, también, si pudiera._

Edward envidiaba esa libertad mientras su delgaducho cuerpo desnudo colgaba del techo, con las manos esposadas sobre la cabeza. Llevaba tanto tiempo en esta posición, que los huesos de las muñecas sobresalían por las heridas abiertas que las esposas le habían hecho al atravesarle la carne.

Estaba seguro de que tenía que doler, pero ese dolor se mezclaba a la perfección con todos los demás por lo que no podía distinguir dónde comenzaba y terminaba cada uno. ¿Quién diría que la tortura podía tener beneficios?

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Aro volvió a pararse frente a él con un gruñido que fue tan impresionante como frío.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti. ¿Te interesa?

Ni siquiera un poco. Ya había tenido su ración de tratos. Nadie podía confiar en que mantuviera su parte en ellos. Dejaba a Aro libre para asarte los cojones en algún ardiente hoyo del infierno.

Los dioses sabían, que en este lugar, Aro no tendría que ir muy lejos para encontrar uno.

Edward miró hacia otro lado.

Aro chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya sabes que no tienes más remedio que obedecerme, esclavo. _Me perteneces._

Y eso le carcomía aún más que los bichos devoradores de carne con los que los demonios le sazonaban las heridas. _¡Malditos sean todos!_ Su propia familia le había vendido a Aro cuando no era más que un niño. Era algo que nadie le había permitido olvidar.

Como si pudiera.

Aro enterró su mano en el pelo de Edward y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás. Esa acción hizo que el perno se le introdujera más profundamente en la mandíbula y la lengua.

El repentino dolor hizo que los ojos le lagrimearan como protesta, mientras las viejas heridas se reabrían y la sangre le brotaba en la boca.

 _Quizás esta vez me ahogue en ella._ Pero sabía la triste verdad. Que era inmortal. La muerte nunca lo salvaría de esta miseria, más de lo que le había librado de las de su violento pasado.

Su única salida era la inexistente misericordia de Aro.

Aro apretó el puño contra el cráneo de Edward, arrancando aún más pelo.

—Tengo necesidad de tus servicios _especiales._

 _Tengo necesidad de tener tu repugnante corazón en mi puño._

El muy cabrón le sonrió como si hubiera escuchado ese pensamiento.

—Si me fallas esta vez, te puedo asegurar que tu próxima estancia aquí hará que ésta te parezca el paraíso. ¿Entiendes?

Edward se negó a responder.

Aro le arrancó un puñado de pelo cuando lo soltó. El dolor hizo que le ardiera el cuero cabelludo, provocando que los bichos que tenía en el cuerpo mordieran aún más ferozmente mientras trepaban hacia la sangre fresca.

La respiración de Edward se volvió irregular cuando apretó la mandíbula aun con más fuerza para evitar gemir por la total e incesante agonía. Cerró los ojos y luchó contra la ola de inconsciencia que amenazó con engullirlo. Las cosas solo empeoraban cuan se desmayaba.

 _No lo hagas, imbécil. Concéntrate..._

 _Maldita sea, ¡mantente despierto!_

Él se aferró a las cadenas cuando se le nubló la vista.

Aro le dedicó una sonrisa ácida que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Vas a hacer que me sienta orgulloso y conseguir lo que necesito, o...

No terminó la amenaza. No tenía que hacerlo.

Los dos eran más que conscientes de que Edward haría cualquier cosa para no volver a este lamentable estado de existencia. A pesar de todas sus bravatas, sabía la amarga verdad.

Que su crueldad le había quebrantado.

Y que nunca sería el mismo.

No quedaba nada dentro de él, excepto un odio tan profundo, tan arraigado, que podía saborearlo. El odio amargo mezclado con el acero del perno, y la sangre; era lo único que había tenido para alimentarse durante todos estos siglos pasados.

La sonrisa de Aro se volvió real.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano claudicarías. —Hizo chasquear los dedos.

Las esposas en las manos de Edward se abrieron. Cayó del techo al suelo sobre las piernas. Pero siglos de abuso y de no utilizarlas impidió que soportaran el peso.

Se desplomó, se encontraba tan débil que ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza. Ninguna parte del cuerpo le respondía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que utilizó los músculos.

Aro le dio una patada en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte para darle la vuelta, sobre la espalda. Curvando el labio, pasó sobre Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

—Estás asqueroso, patético perro. Aséate. —Entonces desapareció en la oscuridad.

Edward estaba en el suelo, con la boca taponada por el perno. Pestañeando con fuerza, contempló su propia sangre en las paredes que le rodeaban. Las sombras que parecían hacer bailar las manchas de sangre. Y parpadeando, se contempló el cuerpo desnudo y devastado.

Todo esto debido a que una vez había hecho un pacto con la única persona que alguna vez había llamado amigo.

 _Nunca más volveré a ser tan estúpido._

Porque nadie le había ayudado. Ni una sola vez. No en todo este tiempo. Ni una sola entidad había venido a ofrecer algún tipo de compasión o de consuelo, no... Ni siquiera una disculpa.

Un sorbo de agua...

Esa, también, sería una lección que recordaría.

Lo que fuese que Aro le había pedido, iba a hacerlo. Sin lugar a dudas. Sin piedad. Lo que fuese con tal de no volver aquí y ser torturado otra vez.

 _Un minuto de paz... por favor._ ¿Era realmente mucho pedir?

Con la decisión tomada, se preparó para la nueva arremetida de dolor y poco a poco se elevó sobre las extremidades temblando al sentir como sus poderes divinos finalmente regresaban. Con cada latido del corazón se hacían más fuertes. Aún así, nunca tendrían el máximo potencial.

Jamás.

Aro nunca lo permitiría. Él o Tanya drenaban los poderes de Edward cuando se hacían demasiado fuertes.

Ya tenía los suficientes para finalmente poder vestirse y ponerse en pie, aunque todavía inestable. Y cuando los demonios regresarán, les infringiría la venganza que se merecían.

Ellos le rogaron clemencia. Pero no le quedaba nada. No después de que hubieran violado sin piedad cada parte de él hasta el punto que no podía recordar un momento en que el cuerpo no le hubiera palpitado por su tortura. Minuto a minuto, durante incontables siglos, le habían arrebatado brutalmente cualquier rescoldo de humanidad que podría alguna vez haber tenido.

Nadie volvería a quitarle nada y él nunca, jamás confiaría en otra alma. Independientemente. Que los dioses ayudaran a quien Aro le mandara perseguir.

Porque él no tendría ninguna piedad de ellos en absoluto.

 **Soy nueva en esto pero espero que les guste esta historia** **disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Título:** The Guardian (El Guardián)

 **Autora:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **Fandom:** Twilight

 **Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Bella Swan

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esta historia es mio y los personajes son obra de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Summary:** A la Dream-Hunter Bella se le ha encomendado la más sagrada y peligrosa de las misiones: deberá descender al averno y encontrar al desaparecido dios de los sueños antes de que éste revele los secretos que podrían matarlos a todos ellos. Pero lo que Bella nunca imaginó es que terminaría siendo cautiva del más feroz de los guardianes del Inframundo.

A Edward se le está agotando el tiempo. Si no puede hacerse con la llave del Olimpo y el corazón de Zeus, perderá la vida y su propia alma. Y, a pesar de lo mucho que ha torturado al dios que tiene bajo su custodia, no ha conseguido que éste le de la información que necesita. Pero cuando aparece la hermosa Bella para rescatar al dios, Edward decide intentar una nueva táctica para salirse con la suya.

Ahora, uno de los dos tiene que caer. Pero Bella no es simplemente la guardiana de las puertas del Olimpo, sino que esconde dentro de si uno de los poderes más oscuros jamás conocidos… y si falla en su misión, un ancestral mal se desatará de nuevo sobre la Tierra.

" _Todos los hombres, cuando están despiertos, comparten el mismo mundo; pero cada uno de ellos, cuando duerme, se halla en su propio mundo_ "

 **Plutarco.**

 **EL GUARDIÁN**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

El infierno tenía muchas connotaciones, cada una tan única como el individuo que lo definía. Para algunas personas, la idea de estar atrapado toda la eternidad en un video de Michael Bolton era el epitome del horror. Para otras, sería estar atrapado en un ascensor con alguien hablando demasiado alto por su teléfono móvil y ser incapaz de destripar a esa persona por su grosería.

Para Bella Swan, infierno era la oscuridad que la rodeaba y en la que resonaban los gritos de los malditos siendo torturados. Y no era solamente el alto sufrimiento o las súplicas de piedad hacia aquellos a los que no les importaba el mal que provocaban, sino los recuerdos que aquellos gritos evocaban. El inquietante terror de algo en lo que nunca quiso pensar de nuevo. Enterrados hace mucho tiempo, los recuerdos de aquella noche de su vida y las crudas emociones que exponían, todavía tenían la capacidad de ponerla de rodillas.

 _No pienses en ello._

¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Aquella noche había sido la última vez que había tenido una familia que la amara. Entonces, como ahora, sólo fue capaz de ver la opresiva oscuridad que le provocó un dolor en los ojos. La oscuridad había presionado con tanta fuerza contra ella que se quedó ciega además de muda. Y cuando por fin se abrió una brecha en la oscuridad y vio la luz, todo lo que encontró fue sangre y terror…

 _Ya no eres una cría._

No, era una chacal adulta. Más que eso, era una guerrera bien entrenada con más de mil años de duro combate y entrenamiento a las espaldas. No había ni una sola alma en Azmodea que pudiera dañarla.

 _Te olvidas de Aro._

Bueno. Había una.

 _¿Y en cuanto a Tanya?_

Vale, dos… Pero eso no es nada del otro mundo. Había tenido peores pronósticos más veces de las que podía contar.

 _Sí, pero ellos no disponían de los poderes de un dios primario._

 _¿Mente? ¿Intentas volverme una cobarde?_

 _Intento que entres en razón antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No hemos vivido tanto tiempo para ser devoradas por la estupidez… no con toda la gente de ahí fuera que quiere matarnos. ¿Y para qué? ¿Por Charlie? Él te matará cuando averigüe lo que hiciste._

 _¿Qué tipo de idiota eres?_

Al parecer, una con un suministro ilimitado de estupideces. Y si hubiera sido algún otro aparte de Charlie el que estuviera atrapado aquí, jamás hubiera hecho esto.

Pero le amaba demasiado para abandonarlo a este final. Él la había acogido cuando nadie más lo hizo. La había entrenado y apoyado. Le había enseñado cómo sobrevivir y luchar. Sin él, estaría muerta.

 _Incluso te llamaría estúpida por esto_.

Y él también lo haría.

" _La bondad es una fruta podrida que envenena a aquél que la toma. Lánzala ante tus enemigos y deja que se echen a perder ellos en cambio"._

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho eso?

Aún así, a pesar del odio que él había llevado en su corazón y que había expresado repetidamente, la había criado como a una querida hija. Jamás, ni una sola vez, fue tacaño con su amor, paciencia o bondad.

No con ella.

Otros… vieron un lado de él que muy raras veces mostraba en su dirección. Gracias a los dioses.

" _La personalidad es definida por las incoherencias, no por las coherencias"._ Otra de las citas favoritas de Charlie. _"Es lo que nos hace únicos y quiénes somos"._ El sonido de su voz en la cabeza bastó para hacerla sonreír a pesar del peligro al que se afrontaba.

 _Tengo que encontrarlo._

Él vendría a por ella si lo necesitara.

 _Sí, claro._

Ya que sabía la verdad de corazón, negó lo que la cabeza trató de decirle. Charlie siempre estaría ahí para ella. Para ella, él _era_ un héroe.

Algo se movió a la izquierda. Bella se congeló mientras su súper desarrollado oído recogía el leve sonido. Una oleada de adrenalina mandó a los otros sentidos a pleno apogeo. Las ventanas de la nariz se le ensancharon cuando un nuevo olor la golpeó. Macho. Demonio.

Cerca.

 _No respires… No respires…_

No porque no quisiera que aquello la descubriera. Sino porque el hedor pondría enfermo a un humano. Para una mestiza Were-Hunter estaba más allá de ser doloroso. Se pellizcó la nariz con los dedos para bloquear la fetidez.

De todos modos pudo olerlo. _No vomites…_

¿Qué? ¿Se bañaban los demonios en mierda? Lamentaba ser tan vulgar, pero en serio… ¿De qué estaban hechos los demonios que tantos de ellos daban náuseas?

De ninguna parte, él apareció directamente frente a ella. Una sonrisa encorvó sus protuberantes labios.

—Caramba, caramba… ¿qué tenemos aquí? No sabía que había ordenado una entrega. Que amable de tu parte…

 _Morir para mí._ Ella terminó la oración en la cabeza mientras le agarraba por el cuello y cortaba sus palabras.

Pero cuando se movió para apuñalarlo, él se evaporó del agarre en una maloliente niebla púrpura.

¡Mierda!

En la oscuridad Bella giró en un pequeño círculo, tratando de orientarse y conseguir su localización antes de que él le dijera a alguien que ella estaba aquí. No pudo olerlo u oírlo.

Definitivamente, eso no era bueno. Al menos no para ella.

Un chillido ensordecedor ahogó los demás gritos y se tapó las orejas con las manos. Justo lo que necesitaba. Que le sangraran los tímpanos.

El chillido se volvió más fuerte.

Más cercano.

Algo le golpeó con fuerza en la espalda, derribándola.

A pesar de pensar brevemente que eso la mataría, dejó caer las manos con las que se tapaba las orejas y agarró otra daga _. Aquí, demonio, demonio… ven a por alguna._

El sonido de un movimiento deslizante a la derecha. Corrió hacia allí, repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro con la esperanza de golpear a cualquier enemigo que estuviera ahí.

En vez de derramar su sangre, derramó la suya propia en el momento que se estampó contra una puerta de hierro cerrada que se mimetizaba perfectamente con la oscuridad.

 _Hija de…_ Silbó cuando el dolor le explotó en el cráneo y la sangre le manó por la nariz.

Pateó la puerta culpable.

Para su sorpresa, ésta se abrió de golpe, chirriando sobre sus goznes. La luz inundaba un diminuto espacio, cegándola temporalmente. Parpadeó hasta que los ojos se acostumbraron y luego frunció el ceño al ver que una tubería luminiscente proporcionaba la luz desde el pulido techo sobre ella. Qué extraño. Vagamente le recordó las varitas fosforescentes, pero este fluido era más espeso, de un vivido y misterioso azul.

Ahora podía ver las húmedas paredes que parecían sangrar y respirar. Hizo una mueca de aversión. ¿Qué era eso?

 _Que te apuestas que eso era lo que olía mal._

Nah, sólo el demonio pies-malolientes podía ser tan repugnante. Y hablando de demonios, el suyo parecía haber desaparecido completamente.

 _¿Dónde estás, bastardo?_

Con su suerte, yendo a por sus amigos.

Pero no era su primordial preocupación. ¿Dónde estaba Charlie? Ella había intentado repetidas veces usar la telepatía para contactar con él, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que lo retenía había bloqueado de algún modo aquella capacidad. Ni siquiera podía alcanzarlo a través de los sueños. Que, considerando sus poderes, no debería haber sido un problema.

Odiaba este sentimiento de estar completamente sola. Le recordaba a aquellas semanas en su niñez cuando no había tenido a nadie. El tiempo en el que había vagado por el desierto abrasador en busca de agua…

" _Siempre estamos solos. Puedes estar en un cuarto atestado y todavía sentir la mordedura de la soledad. Personalmente, encuentro que muerde más profundamente siempre que hay otros alrededor"._ Otra cosa en la que Charlie siempre machacaba.

Algunas veces estaba pesimista.

Giró una esquina y se congeló.

El demonio maloliente estaba al fondo.

Y como había temido, había ido en busca de amigos…

Un _montón_ de amigos. Quizás dos o tres docenas. Y en el momento que la vieron, sus demoníacos ojos se iluminaron e irradiaron un color aún más brillante que el de los tubos encendidos. También podrían tener baba goteando de sus barbillas.

 _¡Corre!_

No era una cobarde, pero sólo una idiota afrontaría aquel número sin refuerzos. Y no era una idiota. Después de lanzar la daga derecha al más alto, dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección contraria tan rápido como pudo. Esperaba que la daga hubiera dado en el blanco y hubiera derribado al menos a uno de ellos. Pero no iba a esperar y averiguarlo.

Regla número uno en una persecución: Nunca mirar atrás.

En cambio, bajó la cabeza y siguió corriendo tan rápido como pudo. Se habría transformado en chacal, pero tuvo miedo de poder necesitar los pulgares oponibles para otra puerta invisible.

Patinó al girar una esquina, entrando en un nuevo pasillo. Aquí la luz no era muy brillante, pero era suficiente para permitirla ver dónde estaban las paredes y las puertas.

Lamentablemente, no le dejaba ver el suelo. O la cosa con la que tropezó.

Durante un momento, voló por los aires hasta que aterrizó de bruces contra el suelo. El agua putrefacta le salpicó la piel mientras el dolor palpitaba en la rodilla, estómago y mejilla.

Se impulsó hacia arriba y se limpió el agua asquerosa y la sangre. Incluso aunque le doliera, se obligó a iniciar la carrera de nuevo.

 _Retirada_.

Podía escapar de este reino por el momento, volver de nuevo para reanudar la búsqueda más tarde. Al menos, esa era la idea hasta que oyó algo familiar a través de la puerta de la izquierda.

—Jódete tú y tu pequeño perro también.

Charlie.

Conocería aquel tono mordaz y el profundo acento griego en cualquier parte. Sonriendo a pesar del dolor, abrió la puerta, lista para la batalla.

Para lo que no estuvo lista fue para el gigante… lo que fuera que intentaba comérselo. El demonio, una masa de piel verde oscuro con marcas rojas, se giró hacia ella.

Y esa cosa salivó mientras sus amarillos ojos se le clavaban en una lujuriosa mirada que le provocó escalofríos. _¡Ni en tu mejor día, colega!_

—¿Bella? —preguntó Charlie con incredulidad. Había sido golpeado tanto que si no fuera por su voz, jamás habría sido capaz de identificarlo—. Niña, ¿qué haces aquí? Sal de aquí mientras puedas.

 _«No sin ti»._ Ya que no podía hablar con la voz, le envió sus pensamientos.

—Te enseñé mejor que esto. Regla de Supervivencia Número Uno.

" _Salvar tu propio trasero por encima de cualquier otro"._ Ella lo sabía bien. Pero alguien que seguía aquella regla no le diría a su salvador que escapara antes de liberarlos.

Típico de Charlie.

Levantando la daga, se abalanzó sobre el demonio. Él se movió mucho más rápido de lo que alguien de su tamaño debería ser capaz. Con un giro impresionante, esquivó el ataque por completo y la atrapó.

Intentó escaparse de su asimiento. Era como ser ahogado en una gelatina pegajosa. O en una apestosa gelatina de no-lavarse-en-tres-meses.

Él se rió de sus inútiles tentativas. Y si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, le lamió la mejilla.

—Qué pequeño bocado tan sabroso eres.

Ella se encogió. _¡Por los dioses! ¿Ninguno de vosotros habéis oído hablar de la menta para el aliento?_ Perdón por la vacilada, pero Altoids1 podría hacer una fortuna aquí abajo.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando su nariz, y al menos esta vez él la satisfizo con un gemido profundo.

—Lamentarás eso —la alzó sobre los pies y la lanzó al suelo.

Ignorando el dolor que le decía que probablemente se había roto algo, Bella se levantó de un salto.

—No lo hagas, Bella. No lo hagas.

No hizo caso de Charlie mientras ella y el demonio se rondaban el uno al otro lentamente.

Justo cuando iba a lanzar otro ataque, el demonio se vaporizó, igual que el otro. Todo lo que dejó fue su hedor. _Que_ a ella le habría gustado no haber conocido.

Dio la vuelta para buscarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que coger aliento, él apareció detrás de ella y de una patada la envió contra la pared.

Más agonía le desgarró el cuerpo, nublándole la visión.

El demonio la atrapó.

—Esto ha terminado para ti, gatita —apretó su agarre, exprimiéndole el último aliento de los pulmones.

Los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle.

Cuando ya estaba segura de que la mataría, oyó un enérgico grito resonar en las paredes.

—Liberará, demonio ¡Ahora!

Definitivamente no era Charlie. La profunda y grave voz masculina era única y llena de una insondable rabia que llegaba de algún lugar oscuro en su interior. Su acento era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera escuchado antes. Líricamente dulce y hermoso, aunque al mismo tiempo áspero y autoritario.

El demonio la dejó ir y se echó hacia atrás con temor. Aquella reacción sólo provocó que el pánico le aumentara. Si algo tan terrorífico como él tenía miedo del recién llegado, ¿qué posibilidades tenía ella?

Pero no era una cobarde. Si iba a morir, pelearía hasta el último aliento.

Y se lo pondría tan difícil como pudiera.

Tosiendo, se giró, apoyando la espalda contra la pared para enfrentar a esta nueva criatura. Se limpió el sudor de los ojos y los enfocó en la puerta donde el desconocido estaba de pie.

La mandíbula se le aflojó mientras enfocaba la mirada en la maciza figura que estaba bañada por aquella misteriosa luz azul.

 _Madre santa de toda la electrónica…_

 _Estoy muerta._

1 Es una marca de pastillas para el aliento. (N.T.)

 **Bueno este es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado** **Comenten que tal les pareció; lo siento por cualquier error ortográfico, nos leemos la próxima.**

 **Paty Limón**


	3. Chapter 2

**Título:** The Guardian (El Guardián)

 **Autora:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **Fandom:** Twilight

 **Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Bella Swan

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esta historia es mio y los personajes son obra de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Summary:** A la Dream-Hunter Bella se le ha encomendado la más sagrada y peligrosa de las misiones: deberá descender al averno y encontrar al desaparecido dios de los sueños antes de que éste revele los secretos que podrían matarlos a todos ellos. Pero lo que Bella nunca imaginó es que terminaría siendo cautiva del más feroz de los guardianes del Inframundo.

A Edward se le está agotando el tiempo. Si no puede hacerse con la llave del Olimpo y el corazón de Zeus, perderá la vida y su propia alma. Y, a pesar de lo mucho que ha torturado al dios que tiene bajo su custodia, no ha conseguido que éste le de la información que necesita. Pero cuando aparece la hermosa Bella para rescatar al dios, Edward decide intentar una nueva táctica para salirse con la suya.

Ahora, uno de los dos tiene que caer. Pero Bella no es simplemente la guardiana de las puertas del Olimpo, sino que esconde dentro de si uno de los poderes más oscuros jamás conocidos… y si falla en su misión, un ancestral mal se desatará de nuevo sobre la Tierra.

" _Todos los hombres, cuando están despiertos, comparten el mismo mundo; pero cada uno de ellos, cuando duerme, se halla en su propio mundo_ "

 **Plutarco.**

 **EL GUARDIÁN**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Bella no podía moverse. No podía respirar mientras miraba al...

¿Demonio?

No había otra manera de describirlo. Era la única cosa que él podría ser...

Aparte de un dios. Y ni Tanya ni Aro jamás dejarían entrar a un dios en sus dominios, a menos que fuera su hermana, Kate. Los dioses por lo general no compartían territorio con facilidad. Ni siquiera con su familia.

Nadie en su sano juicio podría compartir el territorio con una criatura así de salvaje.

Oscuro, mortal, y aterrador como el infierno, estaba envuelto por un aura de poder supremo, uno que hacía que el aire entre ellos crujiera con intensidad y fuerza sobrenatural. La de él era una presencia que haría a Darth Vader correr y gritar por su mamá. Eso le erizó el pelo de los brazos y la nuca.

Nunca había visto nada igual y había visto algunas cosas seriamente aterradoras en sus más de mil años de vida.

Simplemente al entrar en la habitación.

Él la dominó.

No. La _poseyó_.

Con la respiración entrecortada, tomó un momento para estudiar a su enemigo con la esperanza de encontrar una debilidad de algún tipo.

Sí, claro... Es como tratar de encontrar una manera de controlar a un huracán. Y aunque él estaba tranquilo en este momento, tuvo la clara impresión de que podría estallar violentamente sin mayor provocación que el arquear la ceja de una manera que no le gustara.

Su pelo lacio cobrizo estaba retirado de su cara hacia atrás con severidad y sujeto en la coronilla mediante una pequeña cola de caballo, dejando al descubierto un pico de viuda en la frente. Ese pelo no era de un solo tono de cobrizo, sino más bien las hebras individuales eran de todas las tonalidades desde rubio a caoba, de castaño, a negro. De alguna manera se combinaban para dar la impresión de un pelo del color de la sangre seca.

Con más de un metro ochenta y cinco de altura, era la cosa más intimidante a causa de ese aspecto de te-arrancaré-el-alma-y-me-la-comeré que ella alguna vez hubiera visto. Y cuando tenías en cuenta el hecho de que ella podía deslizarse por las pesadillas de todo el mundo, lo decía todo.

Toda su cara estaba pintada de blanco con líneas afiladas y angulares de color rojo y negro dibujadas encima de un modo que le recordó a un feroz guerrero Kabuki. Por otra parte, dado que era un demonio, no podía ser pintura. Podría muy bien ser su piel. Las líneas rojas estaban elaboradas de tal forma que daban la impresión de una burla permanente, siniestra y frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos estaban rodeados de negro que iba desde el lado de la nariz para formar una punta afilada en el extremo derecho. Del mismo modo, el negro pasó de la esquina de su ojo a su pelo. El color oscuro sólo incrementaba la palidez, frialdad y ausencia de piedad que eran los ojos verde gema.

Sin alma. No había nada en ellos, salvo la promesa de una muerte brutal y un dolor tan profundo que solo traumatizarían a cualquiera con un mínimo de autopreservación.

Dado su enorme tamaño, habría sido intimidante en su peor día. Ataviado con armadura de púas en burdeos y oro cubierta de sangre, y una verdadera mueca en la cara, enviaría al mismo diablo a la esquina más próxima a encogerse.

 _Ayúdenme_...

Bella quiso dar un paso atrás, pero la pared estaba allí, deteniéndola. No tenía retirada. La única salida era a través de él.

 _Sí, eso no iba a suceder. Ni siquiera un camión Mack sería capaz de moverlo._ Sería como tratar de correr hacia Godzilla. Dejó salir el aliento lentamente, esperando que él atacara.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! —gruñó Charlie desde donde estaba encadenado en la mesa—. Juro por los dioses, te destriparé por el culo con gusto si tan siquiera respiras sobre ella.

Eso logró que una de las cejas finamente arqueadas del demonio se alzara en una expresión burlona.

—Ya hemos comprobado que no hay nada que puedas hacer, excepto manchar mi armadura con tu sangre —volvió la mirada de gema brutal de nuevo a ella—. ¿Quién y qué eres?

La _muerta_ sería la respuesta más obvia. _Simplemente deja que sea rápido._ No quería regodearse en la miseria. Por nada del mundo.

Además todo acerca del demonio le decía que disfrutaría viéndola sufrir.

Él echó a andar como si fuera a atacar.

—¡Contéstame, maldita!

¿Quién habría pensado que podría ponerse más espeluznante?

Bella prefería la cara de Freddy Krueger treinta minutos después de que hubiera ingerido tres pastillas para dormir que hacer frente a esa montaña abrumadora de poder demoniaco.

Agarró la daga fuertemente en la mano y se apretó contra la pared, tratando de teletransportarse fuera.

No pudo.

 _Estoy atrapada._ Algo le bloqueaba los poderes y la sujetaba aquí como un insecto atrapado dentro de un tarro de miel.

El demonio estaba casi sobre ella.

—Habla, mujer —gruñó en voz baja—. ¡Ahora!

—No puede.

Las palabras de Charlie lo llevaron a detenerse bruscamente. Entrecerró los ojos sobre el cuerpo sangrante de Charlie.

—Explícate.

—Es muda.

El demonio torció los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

—Mientes.

—No tengo necesidad de mentir. Nunca ha sido capaz de decir una sola palabra, por lo que no puedes torturarla, será inútil. No, a menos que puedas leer la mente o el lenguaje de signos.

Edward se detuvo a considerar la veracidad de las palabras de Charlie. ¿Estaba mintiendo?

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

¿Por qué no? Era lo que hacían las personas. Muchas veces, sin razón alguna, siempre que pensaban que estaban siendo agredidos y buscaban proteger sus patéticos culos. Si bien él no sabía nada más sobre la humanidad y los dioses, al menos sabía ese simple hecho.

No se podía confiar en nadie. Nunca.

Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad acerca de su presencia. ¿Por qué alguien en su sano juicio vendría a este reino abandonado del infierno?

Sólo había una explicación razonable que se le ocurriera...

—¿Qué es ella para ti, dios del sueño?

Charlie se negó a mirarla. En cambio, miró a Edward con una fuerza de espíritu que cosecharía respeto si Edward fuera capaz de darle algo semejante a alguien.

—Nada. Solamente una Dream-Hunter enviada a rescatarme.

Esta vez sabía que Charlie mentía. Y estaba sangrando y sufriendo debido a la negativa constante del bastardo a darle lo que necesitaba para liberarlos a los dos. La furia rasgó atravesándole, quería darse la vuelta y finalmente matar al imbécil de una vez por todas.

Poco sabía Charlie que ésa sería una muerte piadosa.

Al levantar la espada para cercenar la cabeza de Charlie, el ratoncito asustado se lanzó contra él con todo lo que tenía. El peso de su pequeño cuerpo se estrelló contra el suyo con más fuerza de lo que hubiera creído posible. Le agarró de la muñeca, en realidad trató de desarmarlo. Cuando eso falló, lo apuñaló en el brazo tan profundamente que enterró la hoja de la daga hasta la empuñadura.

Edward se hubiera burlado por el asalto si no hubiese estado tan aturdido. Nadie había tenido las pelotas para atacarle abiertamente cuando estaba libre, antes de su confinamiento.

¿Qué demonios?

Bella le golpeó en el cuello, algo que habría funcionado en cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, demasiados siglos de ser torturado le habían insensibilizado al dolor físico.

Frunciendo los labios, levantó el brazo sobre ella.

—¡No te atrevas! — Charlie tiró tan fuerte de sus cadenas que cada músculo del cuerpo se le hinchó.

Edward frunció el ceño ante la reacción violenta del dios del sueño. Charlie no había peleado así en toda la semana. Si la fuerza de voluntad pudiera romper las cadenas, Charlie fácilmente se hubiera liberado.

Había estado en lo cierto en su evaluación. La mujer significaba algo para Charlie...

No, él se dio cuenta al ver la furia asesina en los ojos de Charlie, mientras el dios maldecía a Edward y a su ascendencia. Ella lo era _todo_ para él.

 _Esto no tiene precio._

Edward le agarró las manos, la hizo girar en los brazos, y la sujetó contra el cuerpo para que enfrentara a Charlie. Furiosa, luchó como una leona protegiendo su orgullo.

 _Interesante..._

Charlie irrumpió con una cadena de palabras malsonantes mientras hacía un intento más grande de alcanzarlos.

 _Muy interesante._

Charlie estaba dispuesto a morir para protegerla.

 _Finalmente encontré la llave._ Ella era la herramienta para quebrantar a Charlie de una vez por todas. Los dioses habían tenido finalmente misericordia de él y le tiraron un hueso. Una lenta sonrisa le curvó los labios.

Hasta que Bella le estrelló su cabeza en la mandíbula con el suficiente impacto como para que regresara otra vez a los siglos de tortura. Le tomó todo lo que tenía no partirla por la mitad. En aquel momento, todo lo que podía saborear era su sangre. Era todo lo que quería.

 _Mátala y Charlie sería inútil. Nunca hablaría entonces._

Aquel conocimiento era la única cosa que le salvó la vida. Pero Bella no estaría respirando durante mucho más tiempo si continuaba con eso. De hecho, el control resbaló aún más cuando ella le hundió sus dientes en la mano y le mordió hasta que sangró.

Destellando salió del agujero de interrogatorios, llevándola a su habitación. Allí, la arrojó lejos de él.

Bella giró en espiral dos veces antes de frenar. Su pelo negro se estableció alrededor de los hombros en un manto de seda al caer en cuclillas como un depredador mortal a punto de lanzarse al cuello.

La miró.

—No lo hagas.

Bella se congeló ante esas palabras las cuales prometían una muerte atroz si desobedecía. Sin embargo, permaneció en posición, lista para atacar si daba un solo paso hacia ella.

Su mirada fría mantuvo prisionera la de ella cuando llegó a su brazo y tiró de la daga incrustada en la herida que le había hecho. Había sido capaz de conducirse entre las placas de la armadura y sabía por la sangre en sus manos que había logrado herir a la bestia.

Pero más allá de la daga ensangrentada que cayó al suelo, no mostró ningún signo. Ni siquiera una mueca de dolor. En todo caso, parecía disfrutarlo.

 _Estoy muy jodida._

¿Quién era él?

¿ _Qué_ era?

Se limpió la sangre de la mano sobre la coraza blindada como si no fuera nada. Dejó una mancha ominosa, de color rojo brillante que no acababa de mezclarse con el color burdeos.

—No me puedes matar, griega. Todo lo que puedes hacer es tocarme las pelotas. Sugiero, que si quieres seguir respirando, no lo hagas.

Olvidando el joderle. Esto estaba mucho más allá de lo que siquiera era mensurable. Éste se ha saturado de esteroides.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

 _Morir, sin duda._ Pero no sin una gran pelea.

Edward vio el retorno de la cordura a sus ojos. Ojos felinos de topacio que literalmente brillaron con su espíritu intrépido. Nunca había visto nada igual. Y ellos fueron los que le habían dicho que Charlie era un mentiroso. Los Dream-Hunter griegos, esos que protegían a los que duermen de las pesadillas y otros depredadores del subconsciente, todos, tenían vívidos ojos verdes.

Nunca había visto unos ojos similares a los suyos.

—¿Puedes hablar? —quería saber si Charlie había mentido sobre eso también.

Bella sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

Al menos podía entenderlo. Ya era algo. No mucho, pero algo.

Bella comenzó a mover las manos en una danza graciosa. Era hermoso de ver. Y le llevó un minuto darse cuenta que era su idioma.

—No te entiendo.

Esta vez, ella sacudió las uñas. Él recibió un gesto de obscenidad.

—Te lo devuelvo.

Ahora, movía sus manos con rapidez y enojo evidente. No hay duda de que lo maldecía tanto como Charlie.

Maldita sea, era hermosa. No de un modo clásico, perfecto, como una diosa o un demonio. Sus ojos eran demasiado grandes para su cara ovalada. Tanto es así, que casi lo abrumó. Y las uñas irregulares como si se las mordiera como un hábito nervioso.

Pero sus labios...

Regordetes, llenos y de brillante color rosa, eran perfectos. El mero pensamiento de ellos, le agitó el cuerpo en completa rebelión. Le hacía ansiar poseer precisamente lo que debía matar.

No era extraño que Charlie fuera tan protector con ella. Si fuera su mujer, también mataría a cualquiera que se acercara a ella. ¿Cómo no? Era un instinto primario el proteger las cosas que te importaban.

 _No en tu caso._

Cierto. Él era un animal que no se preocupaba por nada excepto de sí mismo. Era todo lo que conocía. No llegaba a vivir la vida. La soportaba. Aro lo había llevado en ese momento a casa y nada volvería a desalojarlo otra vez. Toda su existencia era la supervivencia básica. No tenía un funcionamiento superior en la mente. Ninguno. Hacía lo que le decían.

No tenía otra opción.

Y ahora mismo, había un dios al que quebrantar.

—Te quedarás aquí —dijo a la mujer. Luego regresó a interrogar a Charlie por lo que esperaba fuera la última vez.

Bella dejó de moverse cuando se encontró sola. ¿Dónde estaba el Demonio?

Mejor aún, ¿dónde estaba ella?

Al igual que el resto del reino en que había estado, la habitación estaba a oscuras, con la única luz que venía de esa extraña tubería roja en el techo que curiosamente le recordaba a la sangre. Un frío húmedo se aferraba al aire, haciendo el lugar aún más deprimente.

La parte más extraña, sin embargo, era la ausencia de una puerta. No había un solo rastro de una. Ni una ventana siquiera. Caminó por la habitación, inspeccionándola, dos veces. Efectivamente. La única forma de entrar o salir era la teletransportación. Algo que todavía no podía hacer.

¡Maldita sea!

Atrapada, vio una gran cama con dosel en la esquina. Mantas de piel la cubrían, pero no parecía que durmieran en ella. De hecho, había una capa de polvo. Las paredes eran de la misma piedra húmeda que formaban los pasillos donde había estado abajo.

Había una chimenea, pero ningún fuego para ahuyentar el frío profundo de la habitación que cortaba hasta los huesos. Había un escritorio grande, muy limpio, de madera estilo Barroco. Un ordenador portátil, cosa extraña, descansaba en la parte superior del escritorio. El único artículo personal en la habitación.

Curiosa, se acercó, con la intención de encenderlo. Pero en el instante en que lo tocó, la parte superior se cerró de golpe, casi pierde los dedos.

¿Qué diablos?

Trató de abrirlo, pero se negó. Era como si la cosa estuviera viva y supiera que supuestamente ella no podía utilizarlo. Si…

Pero al menos no estaba siendo torturada.

Aún.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Recoger la daga, fue lo que hizo, y esperó. Una mueca se formó debido a la cantidad de sangre. Parecía que le hubiera golpeado una arteria. Y no había reaccionado a la puñalada. Obviamente, era un inmortal. Uno que disfrutaba con el dolor.

 _Estoy muerta._

¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer con ella, aparte de matarla?

La respuesta obvia que la aterrorizaba aún más que la idea de morir. No voy a ser violada. No podría ser capaz de matarlo, pero podía castrarlo y sin duda lo haría si ponía una mano sobre ella.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, fue hacia la esquina y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared. Ahora estaba lista, e iba a renovar la batalla cuando él volviera.

—¿Dónde está Bella?

Edward hizo una pausa ante el tono beligerante de Charlie. Así que ése era el nombre de la mujer.

Bella. Era bonito... como una canción. Pero él no era un poeta.

Era la muerte, y ella no era más que un peón para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Entrecerrando los ojos, fue hasta la mesa que sostenía a Charlie en su lugar por cadenas. Muy bien, sabía lo mucho que dolía estar sujeto de ese modo.

Tan humillante. No había ningún sentimiento peor que estar a merced de alguien más y no ser capaz de defenderse o incluso protegerse. Yacer allí sin tener ni idea de cuándo comenzaría la próxima ronda de tortura.

Sin dignidad.

Sin posibilidad de escapar...

En el fondo, una parte de él se compadeció de Charlie.

 _¡No te atrevas!_ le gruñó la mente. Fue eso mismo lo que había conseguido que lo castigaran, para empezar. Y si no conseguía lo que necesitaba, allí estaría otra vez.

 _Nadie vino a por ti._ Nunca lo olvidaría. Nadie intentó ayudarle. Nunca nadie tuvo una sola onza de compasión.

Ni siquiera su propia madre. El recuerdo de su brutalidad estaba tan fresco hoy como lo había estado cuando era niño, maldiciéndola por dejarle morir.

Sin protección.

Solo.

Pero Bella había venido a por Charlie. Había arriesgado su vida tratando de ayudarlo. Los celos le atravesaron el corazón. ¿Qué había en Charlie que fuera tan especial y merecedor de tanta preocupación y lealtad? ¿Tal sacrificio personal?

 _"¿Cómo te atreves a proclamar a esa cosa patética como mi descendencia divina? ¿Cómo te atreves a darle mi nombre, perra? Los dos me enfermáis. Sácalo fuera de mi vista antes de que os destripe a ambos"_.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que su padre le había dicho. Era como todos lo habían visto. Nada más que basura sin valor para ser usado y descartado.

Pisoteado.

Y eso prendió fuego a su temperamento.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos y agarró por el pelo a Charlie. Las fosas nasales se le dilataron, obligó a Charlie a encontrar su mirada.

—Dime lo que quiero saber o la mataré.

Charlie miró la sangre en la armadura de Edward.

—¿Cómo sé que no lo has hecho ya?

Edward se burló de la pregunta. Era su propia sangre la que manchaba su armadura, no la de Bella. La sangre brutalmente tomada de él, debido a que todavía tenía que quebrantar al griego.

Sólo Charlie tenía la capacidad de terminar con el sufrimiento de Edward y el hijo de puta testarudo no lo haría. Maldito sea por ello.

De manera que atormentó al griego a su vez, no tan cruelmente como lo haría Aro, pero lo suficiente para que Edward se sintiera mejor.

—¿Qué diversión habría en eso? Es más tortuoso para ti saber que la tengo a mi disposición. Que puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. Nada.

Charlie explotó en una serie de blasfemias tan repugnantes, que era un milagro que su boca no se quemara espontáneamente.

Edward apretó la mano en el pelo de Charlie.

—Si quieres su seguridad, dime dónde está la llave.

—No lo sé.

—¡Mierda! Sé que es un hecho que eres el único que tiene acceso a ella.

Charlie movió la cabeza en negación.

Edward quería aplastar su cráneo. Aro estaba más impaciente por momentos. Si Charlie no se desmoronaba pronto, Aro le devolvería a su agujero y le cerraría la boca de nuevo con el perno.

Esta vez, sería permanente y nunca se le concedería alivio.

Que los dioses ayudaran a Charlie entonces. Aro no tendría la piedad que Edward tenía. Tanto como el idiota pensaba que estaba sufriendo ahora, era un paseo por el paraíso comparado con lo que vendría.

Sabía por experiencia personal que el peor lugar para estar era entre Aro y todo lo que quería Aro.

 _Vamos, bastardo estúpido. Dame lo que necesito para salvarnos a todos._

—Una palabra tuya y os dejaré ir a ambos.

—Que te jodan.

—No es la palabra que quería. —Gruñendo Edward lo soltó. Esto era más de lo mismo de lo que había conseguido durante dos semanas. Y él había terminado por ser el chivo expiatorio de Aro. Siendo culpado y castigado por la obstinación de Charlie. Teniendo en cuenta lo que estaban haciendo con él, puede ser que también a él lo inmovilizaran en la mesa al lado de Charlie.

Pero no más.

—Está bien. Voy a preguntarle a Bella. Vamos a ver lo que sabe.

Charlie dejó escapar un grito tan fuerte y lleno de tanto dolor que tenía que proceder desde lo más profundo de su alma.

—No le hagas daño. ¡No te atrevas! Te daré lo que sea que quieras si la liberas.

Por una vez le creyó. La emoción en la voz de Charlie y en sus ojos era demasiado real para ser falsos, y ese grito...

Fue uno nacido del amor desesperado. Edward no tenía ningún concepto de esa palabra. Pero había visto a madres que habían muerto protegiendo a sus crías.

A hombres que se sacrificaron por sus amigos, familiares, y mujeres.

¿Realmente Bella significaba tanto para Charlie?

—¿Podrías dar tu vida por ella?

Charlie no dudó en su respuesta.

—Sí.

Fascinante. ¿Qué podría hacer que un dios quisiera morir para mantener a otro seguro?

—¿Crees que haría lo mismo por ti?

—Vino a por mí.

Esas palabras le picaron. Charlie estaba en lo cierto. Había arriesgado todo para tratar de rescatar al dios del sueño.

—¿La amas?

Charlie no respondió. Más bien, hizo lo que nunca había hecho a lo largo de sus torturas.

Le rogó.

—Por favor, por favor no le hagas daño. Juro que si la mantienes a salvo, te entregaré la llave, la pondré en tus manos.

El alivio le recorrió cuando finalmente escuchó las palabras que le salvarían el culo y lo librarían de más degradación.

Siempre que Charlie no le estuviera mintiendo. ¿Realmente Bella significaba tanto?

La confianza no estaba en su naturaleza. Cada vez que había cometido ese error, la repercusión le había sido empujada por la garganta y pisoteado en el estómago. Lo único en lo que tenía fe era en la voluntad que mostraban otras personas para mentir y cagarse en él.

Pero en esto, no tenía otra opción. Tenía que tener esa maldita llave. Más temprano que tarde.

Miró a Charlie.

—Tienes tres días para volver. Si no tengo la llave, entonces, te enviaré sus restos.

Dando un paso atrás, Edward chasqueó los dedos.

Las cadenas se desvanecieron.

Charlie se quedó allí, jadeando y débil. Al igual que había hecho él cuando Aro finalmente lo había liberado. Una parte de él estaba arrepentido por su participación en esto. Odiaba ver a alguien más con dolor. Pero mejor Charlie que él. Por lo menos no había cerrado la boca de Charlie con un perno. Se frotó la barbilla con el dorso de la mano, cuando un dolor fantasma le recordó lo mucho que le había dolido. Tampoco había violado las partes privadas del cuerpo de Charlie. El tipejo creía que sabía lo que era la tortura. No tenía idea de lo amable que Edward había sido comparado con otros, que llamaban a este infierno casa.

Charlie debería estar de rodillas en señal de gratitud.

Edward extendió la mano y le devolvió la ropa a Charlie.

—Tres días, Olímpico. No me falles.

Entonces utilizó los poderes para enviar de vuelta a Charlie al reino de los mortales del que lo había secuestrado.

Cómo le gustaría poder ir con él. Sin embargo, Aro le había quitado esa posibilidad en el momento en que lo trajo aquí. Sólo podía sacar a otros fuera del reino de los humanos o devolverlos.

Nunca a sí mismo.

Pero ahora, eso no importaba.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio ante la idea de entregar la llave del Olimpo a Aro. Haría feliz a su señor. O por lo menos tan feliz como el miserable hijo de puta podía ser.

Tal vez entonces sería perdonado y se le permitiría permanecer sin cadenas.

Y con suerte, Charlie estaría de vuelta en un par de horas.

Al mismo tiempo, quería entender qué pasaba con la mujer que era tan especial como para que un dios como Charlie diera su vida por ella.

¿Estaba Charlie tan desquiciado como para poner la seguridad de la mujer por encima de la suya propia? La gente mentía y se traicionaba. Especialmente cuando el amor estaba involucrado. Era sólo una fuerte herramienta usada contra los débiles.

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

 _Te amo_. Se burló de la idea. Palabras baratas, sin sentido, esgrimidas por asnos egoístas incapaces de comprender el significado de las mismas.

Bella era como todos los demás. Se volvería contra Charlie.

Y él le haría al dios un favor.

Se lo demostraría.

 **¿Qué tal el capítulo? Ya se conocieron, ¿Qué le hará Edward a Bella?**

 **¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?**

 **Por favor dejen review acerca de lo que les pareció.**

 **Lo siento por cualquier error ortográfico, nos leemos la próxima.**

 **Paty Limón**


	4. Chapter 3

**Título:** The Guardian (El Guardián)

 **Autora:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **Fandom:** Twilight

 **Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Bella Swan

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esta historia es mio y los personajes son obra de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Summary:** A la Dream-Hunter Bella se le ha encomendado la más sagrada y peligrosa de las misiones: deberá descender al averno y encontrar al desaparecido dios de los sueños antes de que éste revele los secretos que podrían matarlos a todos ellos. Pero lo que Bella nunca imaginó es que terminaría siendo cautiva del más feroz de los guardianes del Inframundo.

A Edward se le está agotando el tiempo. Si no puede hacerse con la llave del Olimpo y el corazón de Zeus, perderá la vida y su propia alma. Y, a pesar de lo mucho que ha torturado al dios que tiene bajo su custodia, no ha conseguido que éste le de la información que necesita. Pero cuando aparece la hermosa Bella para rescatar al dios, Edward decide intentar una nueva táctica para salirse con la suya.

Ahora, uno de los dos tiene que caer. Pero Bella no es simplemente la guardiana de las puertas del Olimpo, sino que esconde dentro de si uno de los poderes más oscuros jamás conocidos… y si falla en su misión, un ancestral mal se desatará de nuevo sobre la Tierra.

" _Todos los hombres, cuando están despiertos, comparten el mismo mundo; pero cada uno de ellos, cuando duerme, se halla en su propio mundo_ "

 **Plutarco.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a PAULA FOREVER.**

 **"Este capítulo é dedicado a você, espero que esta tradução muito bem, obrigado por ler a história, se você entender a tradução?, Espero que você goste do capítulo. Nós ler mais tarde."**

 **EL GUARDIÁN**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Cuando regresó a su habitación, Edward esperaba encontrar alerta a la mujer y se agachó, preparado para que se lanzara sobre él otra vez. Sin embargo, estaba sentada en la esquina con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada sobre los antebrazos. Un suave y delicado ronquido le hizo saber que estaba profundamente dormida.

¿Cómo puede ser?

Él no había sido capaz de hacer algo más que dormir una siesta desde que había sido liberado. E incluso había sido muy corta, despertando sobresaltado al menor ruido o la más leve agitación en el aire. Real o imaginaria.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella en medio de territorio enemigo, y...

Dormía.

Profundamente.

 _Es una tonta_.

Por encima de todo, era una rareza envuelta por el enigma y la contradicción. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había arriesgado su vida y cuerpo por otra persona? ¿Por qué había venido aquí?

¿Realmente?

Antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había cerrado la distancia entre ellos y se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado. La armadura crujió muy ligeramente por el movimiento. El largo pelo negro se derramaba sobre los hombros y las piernas, formando un sedoso manto brillante. En esa posición, se veía aún más frágil y diminuta que antes... Como una pequeña rosa negra en su suelo. Y olía como la belleza. La mayoría de los demonios tenía un olor endemoniado, pero no ella.

Olía como el sol del verano que no había visto desde que era un niño... en los días en que había creído en la belleza y la decencia. Cuando él había mirado hacia un futuro que estúpidamente había creído sería brillante.

Antes de que la inocencia le hubiera sido tan violentamente arrebatada, y luego arrojada a la cara.

Vacilante, pero también demasiado curioso para detenerse, le tocó un mechón de cabello que colgaba a su lado. La suavidad del grueso rizo lo sobresaltó. Era como tocar el pétalo de una rosa. Por lo menos él recordaba esa sensación.

Lentamente, se lo llevó a la nariz para poder aspirar el olor dulce y agradable que parecía ser parte de ella. Ah, sí... le hizo pensar en el hogar que nunca había conocido o tenido.

Cerró los ojos para saborear el aroma a medida que se le introducía en la sangre como el fuego. Contra su voluntad, los pensamientos se dirigieron a cómo se vería ella desnuda. Cómo se sentiría al tenerla debajo de él, cuando saboreara su piel bronceada y la tomara.

No, mejor aún, encima de él. Sí, esa fue la imagen que él codiciaba. Con este cabello suave cosquilleándole la piel mientras ella lo montaba como nadie lo había hecho antes. Lento y tierno. Con besos suaves que no le drenaran la sangre.

Al igual que él haría con ella.

 _No seas estúpido. ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en una ancianita?_ El sexo es sexo. Un acto animal sin sentido que el cuerpo necesita de vez en cuando. Sólo un absoluto imbécil imprime emoción en eso.

¿Y desde cuándo el sexo incluso es tierno? Sobre todo con alguien tan repugnante como él lo era. Infiernos, tenía suerte de que cualquier mujer se rebajara a sí misma para follar con él.

Bella nunca lo haría.

El pensamiento aguijoneaba profundamente. Pero era verdad. Lo primero que había hecho después de que regresara su fuerza fue buscar a una amante demonio para saciar lo que más había perdido, el único placer que Aro no había tomado de él. Había necesitado la liberación en el peor tipo de forma. Pero ella, la demonio de pálida piel gris había sido fría y seca, el tacto áspero y exigente cuando lo había arañado y mordido hasta que sangró. Incluso lo había golpeado haciéndole perder algunos dientes. Y su cabello había sido duro y quebradizo. Nada como la cálida suavidad de su pequeña flor.

 _Abre los ojos, Sšn **2**_.

Como si oyera su deseo más profundo, ella dejó escapar un suspiro bajo y se frotó la mejilla contra los brazos cruzados. Parpadeó una vez, luego se sacudió cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba a su lado. Inmediatamente se deslizó lejos con el pánico en sus ojos topacio. Para consternación de él, sus acciones causaron que el cabello cayera fuera de su alcance. Todo su cuerpo se tensó para la batalla, como si esperara que él se volviera violento sin razón alguna.

—Yo... —se detuvo a sí mismo antes de prometerle que no le haría daño. Se negó a darle ese poder.

Mejor ser temido. Siempre.

Así que en lugar de eso, se movió para confrontarla.

Bella se levantó después de él, sólo para darse cuenta de que realmente no importaba. Todavía era mucho más alto que ella y la hacía sentir como si pudiera caber en su bolsillo. Que los dioses la ayudaran si él se volvía violento. No habría mucho de su parte en la lucha. Ya había hecho todo lo posible y lo había apuñalado, y él la había sujetado con tanta rapidez y facilidad que todavía la dejaba estupefacta. Pero lucharía. Siempre y cuando respirara, nunca cedería sin una pelea.

Dicho esto, él no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella en absoluto.

Se quedó mirando al demonio, deseando tener algún modo de preguntarle. Si sólo tuviera los poderes. Entonces podría enviarle los pensamientos.

De esta manera...

Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirándolo con todo el odio dirigido a él.

Ella trató de hacerle señales otra vez. Pero todo lo que él hizo fue fruncir el ceño. Algo que lo volvió el doble de siniestro por las líneas de color negro y rojo en su cara blanca.

—¿Es así como hablas? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él maldijo por lo bajo.

Con movimientos de charada en lugar de lenguaje de señas, ella trató de decirle que si podía devolverle algunos de los poderes, sería capaz de comunicarse con él.

El ceño se profundizó.

—¿Qué? ¿El techo? ¿Qué con eso?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y trató de pensar en otra forma de ilustrar sus poderes. Agitó los brazos alrededor como el humo.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Esto es molesto.

El demonio no tenía ni idea.

Se detuvo mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa que intentar. Tenía que haber una manera de que pudiera escribir...

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, él se manifestó delante de ella. Su gran tamaño, y la repentina aparición de su cara, la hicieron jadear. A distancia, había sido feroz. Tan de cerca, literalmente, podía sentir su poder. Era como una corriente eléctrica en el aire que hizo que el cabello en la parte posterior del cuello se le erizara.

La hacía parecer absolutamente enana y no se debía al volumen de la armadura que llevaba. Él era tan grande.

Los ojos verdes la quemaron con frialdad, era un milagro que no tuviera quemaduras por congelación.

En el siguiente latido, él envolvió un musculoso brazo alrededor de ella y la arrastró a sus brazos. Los ojos le brillaron un instante antes de que bajara la boca a la suya.

Por un simple nanosegundo, fue sorprendida por la cálida suavidad de los labios. La gentileza de su abrazo mientras barría la lengua contra la de ella en el más dulce beso que jamás había conocido.

Hasta que recordó que él era un demonio que había estado torturando a Charlie. La furia se encendió en ella y le mordió el labio con todo lo que tenía.

Él se retiró con una maldición.

—¡Hijo de puta! — Bella se quedó inmóvil, los ojos muy abiertos, cuando esas palabras le salieron volando de la boca en vez del soplo vacío que salía normalmente al hablar. Impresionada, apretó las manos sobre los labios y garganta.

¿Había sido realmente ella? ¿Así era como sonaría su voz? Era ajena, extraña e...

Increíble.

Los ojos del demonio se volvieron letales mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le salía de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—Tienes suerte de que no te mate por esto.

Pero ése no era su mayor preocupación. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Cómo podía haberle dado una voz cuando nadie había sido capaz de hacerlo?

Nadie.

Ni siquiera Charlie.

Su labio superior se curvó con un gruñido siniestro y se lamió la zona en la que ella le había mordido.

—Puedes hablar ahora.

—¿Cómo? —el sonido de su propia voz la sobresaltó.

Él se frotó el pulgar sobre el labio inferior, luego hizo una mueca por el parche revestido de color rojo de la herida aún sangrante. Que coincidía con la línea roja que le dividía el rostro.

—Tengo todo tipo de poderes. Ese es sólo uno de ellos.

—¿Es por eso que me besaste?

Su mirada se volvió aún más glacial.

—No, en absoluto. Hoy todavía tenían que partirme el labio, así que pensé que sería mejor ocuparme de ello. Muchas gracias por ser tan amable al complacerme.

El humor sarcástico la atrapó con la guardia baja. Por un momento, no lo vio como un demonio aterrador. Casi parecía...

Humano.

Preocupada por el pensamiento, miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué otros poderes tienes?

La pregunta provocó que algo tenebroso cayera sobre él, con creces. Cuando habló, gruñó las palabras como el demonio que aparentaba ser.

—Ruega por no encontrar nunca esa respuesta.

Muy bien. Si quería jugar a ese juego...

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Su mirada se desvió en dirección a la cama.

El calor le quemó las mejillas.

—Puedes olvidarte de ello. A menos que practiques la necrofilia, nunca va a suceder.

—¿Necrofilia?

Ella se preparó para un posible ataque.

—Me mataría antes de dejar que me toques.

Edward se quedó paralizado por completo ante esas palabras, que le parecieron más duras que un golpe y lo llevaron directamente hacia el pasado. "Podrido pedazo de mierda, eres inferior a mí". Ella no dijo eso, pero su tono e indignación lo implicaba. De repente, era un hombre joven de nuevo, siendo ridiculizado por su ineptitud.

Rechazado.

Humillado.

Sin ser suficiente para conservarlo.

Lo sentía ahora, justo como había sido entonces. Cruda y dolorosa verdad que no podía cambiar. No había pedido nacer, y malditamente seguro que no había pedido ser inmortal. Había tratado de ser decente. Una vez. ¿Y a que le había conducido?

Torturado durante siglos.

La ira se encendió y le tomó todo lo que tenía para no golpearla y tirarla del pedestal dorado desde donde lo miraba con esa nariz patricia.

Pero la verdad es que él lo sabía mejor que nadie -una verdad con la que había sido alimentado hasta producirle nauseas- las palabras eran mucho más dolorosas que los golpes físicos. Eran las que duraban más tiempo después de que los cortes se curaran y se desvanecieran las contusiones.

Los golpes verbales le partían el alma y le carcomían el corazón para la eternidad.

—No te hagas ilusiones, mujer —le pasó una mirada burlona sobre el cuerpo—. Prefiero masturbarme con una lija infestada de pulgas que tocarte.

Bella se quedó aturdida momentáneamente por el crudo y vívido insulto. Nadie le había dicho nada parecido antes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —nada más tenía sentido.

Él contestó a la pregunta con una propia.

—¿Por qué viniste a por Charlie?

¿Por qué creía?

—Debido a que estaba en problemas y necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara.

—¿Arriesgarías tu vida por él?

Ella se burló de su ridícula pregunta.

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Eso pareció confundirlo aún más.

—¿Pero por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

Su ceño fruncido se profundizo aún más.

—¿Por qué arriesgarías tu vida para proteger la suya?

Se dio cuenta de que él honestamente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Era como si estuvieran hablando idiomas completamente diferentes otra vez.

—¿Tú no tienes a nadie a quién proteger?

Orgulloso, enderezó la postura.

—Yo mismo.

—Y...

Intensas emociones le cruzaron a través de los rasgos. Sorpresa, reflexión, desconcierto, y, finalmente, se vio aún más confuso.

—Nadie. Las criaturas sensibles son traicioneras en el mejor de los casos, cruel en el peor. Ninguna vale la pena una gota de mi sangre o sudor.

Bueno. Eso era todo, entonces.

Él era un demonio, de cabo a rabo. Sin alma. Sin la capacidad de valorar o amar a nadie excepto a él mismo. ¿Por qué había esperado otra cosa?

—Entonces eso me dice todo lo que necesito saber de ti, ¿no?

Él arqueó una gruesa ceja pintada de negro.

—¿Qué te dice?

—Que eres un hijo de puta.

Él no sonreía, pero se dio cuenta de que el insulto amargo le divertía.

—¿No lo somos todos?

—No —ella bajó su voz en un tono firme—. No, no lo somos. Ni por asomo.

Él frunció los labios en una mueca siniestra, que seguramente había provocado pesadillas y derrames cerebrales en un sinnúmero de personas.

—Entonces eres una tonta. Charlie ya te ha dejado. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás por ti cuando lo liberé.

Sí, claro. Ella sabía que no era así.

—Estás mintiendo.

Él levantó las manos para formar una niebla. Allí, en medio de todo, vio la habitación donde Charlie había estado, un cuarto que ahora estaba completamente vacío.

—¿Lo ves? Se ha ido y te ha dejado, a pesar de que sabe que probablemente te torturaré y mataré por venir aquí.

El demonio estaba mintiendo acerca de su... Se negó a terminar ese pensamiento en caso de que le tuviera dentro de la cabeza. Charlie nunca haría una cosa así. Lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

—Entonces él tenía una buena razón para dejarme.

—Sí, él negoció su libertad con la tuya.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—No te creo. Ni una sola palabra, ni durante un nanosegundo —y no lo hizo, a pesar de que sus instintos animales le decían que él estaba diciendo la verdad. Tenía fe en Charlie.

Siempre tenía fe en él.

Edward se sorprendió por su confianza en alguien que estaba seguro no lo merecía. Lo único en lo que él podía creer era en la voluntad de otros para hacerle daño o sacrificarlo por sus propios caprichos, ganancias personales, y placeres.

¿Cómo podría alguien de su edad ser tan estúpida y ciega?

De repente, oyó a Aro llamarlo. Si no fuera por la presencia de ella, habría esbozado una mueca de dolor. Sabía lo que su señor quería y sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el hijo de puta cuando el informe lo decepcionara.

Una vez más.

Esto iba a dejar una marca...

Pero no tenía otra opción. Hacer esperar a Aro solo empeoraría el castigo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, manifestó comida para la mujer en la parte superior del escritorio. No tenía sentido dejarla hambrienta cuando no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera esta vez.

Las entrañas se le apretaron en un nudo que le ahogaba. No de miedo, de terror.

—Volveré.

Bella comenzó a preguntar a dónde iba, pero él se fue demasiado rápido.

Agradecida por su ausencia, intentó de nuevo encontrar una manera de salir de aquí. No había ventanas. Ni armario. Sólo este cuarto y nada más. Qué extraño...

—¿Qué hago cuando tenga que ir al baño?

No es que ella necesitara uno en este momento, pero...

Un fuerte zumbido detrás de ella la hizo saltar hacia un lado. Se dio la vuelta para ver una puerta en la pared. El corazón le latió con fuerza, corrió hacia ella, esperando que la condujera a un pasillo.

Lo que estaba ahí la sorprendió aún más. Era un baño enorme, brillante, con una ducha de vapor de mármol y una bañera con patas. La brillante decadencia parecía fuera de lugar con la austeridad de la habitación. Obviamente, aquí era dónde el vanidoso hijo de puta se mimaba.

Meció la puerta hacia adelante y atrás mientras consideraba su aparición. ¿Así era cómo funcionaban las cosas aquí? Lo pedías, y...

—Quiero irme.

No pasó nada.

 _Vamos. No me hagas esto. Sabes que quiero que me dejes salir de aquí._ Lo intentó de nuevo.

—¿Por dónde me voy? ¿Qué debo hacer para irme? —tal vez la clave estaba en la redacción.

Pero se decepcionó cuando no apareció otra puerta.

 _Realmente no creías que sería tan fácil, ¿verdad?_

Un chacal podía esperar.

Hablando de eso, trató de transformarse en uno. Pero incluso esa capacidad innata le fue arrebatada. Ahora era prácticamente una humana.

Qué horrible. No es que ser humana fuera malo, pero no le gustaba la sensación de vulnerabilidad. Le gustaba tener los poderes. Todo lo que tenía ahora eran los sentidos agudizados.

 _Por lo menos tienes algo._

 _Oh, sorpresa. ¡Qué suerte la mía! Tal vez mañana gane la Lotería de Shirley Jackson._

Sí, eso sería suerte.

—Pero ahora tengo voz —no pudo resistirse a decir eso en voz alta. Era tan extraño ser capaz de hablar después de una vida de silencio.

La última vez que había hablado...

Ella se estremeció ante el horror que le había costado la voz. Su madre se la había robado para mantenerla a salvo. Al fin y al cabo, deseaba que su madre la hubiera dejado gritar y morir con el resto de ellos.

Hubiera sido un destino mucho más benévolo. Especialmente si el demonio le hacía a ella lo que le había hecho a Charlie.

Queriendo desviar la atención del pasado que dolía demasiado contemplar, y el futuro que no estaba resultando ser mejor, regresó al dormitorio, donde el cálido y agradable aroma de la comida la atrajo a la mesa.

Apartó la tapa de plata adornada para encontrar una extraña variedad. ¿Plátanos fritos? Irónicamente, a ella le gustaban. ¿Se lo habría extraído del cerebro? Ese concepto realmente le daba miedo. No le gustaba la idea de cualquiera leyéndole los pensamientos.

Los otros platos tenían un poco más de sentido, bollería y una especie de pastel de carne frita. También había abundancia de frutas y vino. Probablemente suficiente para darle de comer durante días.

Todo parecía delicioso, lo que le trajo otra pregunta.

—¿Está envenenada?

Con un demonio, no se sabía. Aunque para ser honesta, si quisiera matarla, ciertamente no tendría que recurrir a esto. Probablemente podría matarla con el pensamiento. Y, definitivamente, con las manos.

Sin duda, la comida era segura.

Tomando el plato vacío, lo llenó, y luego se sentó a comer en la guarida de su enemigo.

—¿Y bien?

Edward despreciaba esas palabras con una furiosa pasión. Las clasificaba a la altura de la extracción de ojos, de la evisceración y la castración.

No tenía miedo de Aro. Simplemente, sabía lo que el hijo de puta iba a hacer con él cuando le respondiera, y temía el dolor que vendría.

 _Eso sí, no me castres..._ El sexo era la única fuente remota de placer que podría tener aquí. Lamentablemente, odiaría perderlo.

—Estoy cerca, mi señor.

Aro siseó como una serpiente que se estaba preparando para atacar.

—¿Cerca? ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste hace dos días?

 _No, te dije que me dejaras en paz para interrogarlo, Rey Tarado, y me has enviado a tantas jodidas diligencias que no he tenido más de una hora para sondearle en más de cuarenta y ocho horas._

Edward apretó los dientes para no decir las palabras que le provocarían la castración. Se obligó a mantener la mirada entrenada en el suelo a los pies de Aro. Si él miraba hacia arriba, Aro podría arrancarle los ojos. Pero lo que realmente quería hacerle era sacarle la mierda a golpes.

Si tan sólo pudiera. Sin los poderes, no llegaría a dar un solo golpe antes de que Aro lo placase. Y debido a que lo había intentado suficientes veces, sabía exactamente el castigo para esa estupidez en particular.

—Por fin he encontrado una manera de quebrantarle. Os la conseguiré muy pronto.

En lugar de aplacar a Aro, lo envió a una furia homicida.

—Dime la verdad, ¿duele ser tan estúpido? Sólo necesito saberlo. ¿En serio? Pensaría que a estas alturas ya habrías aprendido lo que hago con los fracasados.

Edward se preparó cuando el dolor explotó a lo largo de todo su ser y la armadura desapareció. Tan pronto como estuvo desnudo, Aro le lanzó a través de la pared de piedra detrás de él. Aterrizó dolorosamente en el suelo donde trató de recuperar el aliento, pero era imposible respirar a través de la pulsante agonía. Aro rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo levantó por el cuello, estrangulándolo con mano de hierro. No se perdió el brillo de maldad en los ojos de Aro que le dijeron que no se trataba de un castigo.

Se trataba de placer.

 _Sí, iba a ser una noche muy larga._

 **2** Proviene del egipcio medio Sšn ('flor de loto'). Aparece por primera vez en un sarcófago de la Undécima Dinastía del 2000 a.C.

 **¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Se está tornando más interesante.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Dejen sus reviews sobre lo que piensan.**

 **Lo siento por cualquier error ortográfico** **J** **nos leemos luego.**

 **Paty Limón**


	5. Chapter 4

**Título:** The Guardian (El Guardián)

 **Autora:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **Fandom:** Twilight

 **Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Bella Swan

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esta historia es mio y los personajes son obra de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Summary:** A la Dream-Hunter Bella se le ha encomendado la más sagrada y peligrosa de las misiones: deberá descender al averno y encontrar al desaparecido dios de los sueños antes de que éste revele los secretos que podrían matarlos a todos ellos. Pero lo que Bella nunca imaginó es que terminaría siendo cautiva del más feroz de los guardianes del Inframundo.

A Edward se le está agotando el tiempo. Si no puede hacerse con la llave del Olimpo y el corazón de Zeus, perderá la vida y su propia alma. Y, a pesar de lo mucho que ha torturado al dios que tiene bajo su custodia, no ha conseguido que éste le de la información que necesita. Pero cuando aparece la hermosa Bella para rescatar al dios, Edward decide intentar una nueva táctica para salirse con la suya.

Ahora, uno de los dos tiene que caer. Pero Bella no es simplemente la guardiana de las puertas del Olimpo, sino que esconde dentro de si uno de los poderes más oscuros jamás conocidos… y si falla en su misión, un ancestral mal se desatará de nuevo sobre la Tierra.

" _Todos los hombres, cuando están despiertos, comparten el mismo mundo; pero cada uno de ellos, cuando duerme, se halla en su propio mundo_ "

 **Plutarco.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a PAULA FOREVER.**

 **"Este capítulo é dedicado a você, espero que esta tradução muito bem, obrigado por ler a história, se você entender a tradução?, Espero que você goste do capítulo. Nós ler mais tarde."**

 **EL GUARDIÁN**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Bella caminaba en círculos por el dormitorio del cual había memorizado cada detalle, incluso el diseño de las grietas del suelo. Había comido y luego había empezado a pasearse por lo que tuvo que ser horas y horas…

Si no un día entero.

La frustración le formó un nudo amargo en la garganta. ¿Cómo podría…?

El aire se revolvió tras ella.

Giró, lista para luchar.

El demonio se encontraba por fin de vuelta. Pero algo iba mal. El chacal en ella podía sentirlo, aún cuando él estaba allí de pie, tan orgulloso y feroz como lo había estado antes.

Tensa y nerviosa, esperó a que hiciera o dijera algo.

Como ella, él no se movió mientras se evaluaban el uno al otro. El peso de aquella aterradora y glacial mirada acerada envió un temblor sobre ella…

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Edward contuvo el aliento mientras discutía silenciosamente qué acción tomar. Era estúpido el quedarse aquí mientras estaba herido. Lo sabía.

Su habitación siempre fue un lugar en el infierno donde podría retirarse para estar a salvo de todos excepto de Tanya y Aro, allí no había forma de prohibirles la entrada.

Pero con ella aquí…

 _¿De qué te quejas? Serás maltratado pase lo que pase._

Al menos ella no tenía sus poderes. Sólo podría proporcionarle mucho dolor.

Con los otros…

Sería ilimitado, sobre todo después de su retribución.

 _Además, no tengo ningún otro lugar donde ir._

Tendría que encerrarla antes de desmayarse, pero Aro lo había dejado completamente exhausto después de que por fin se cansara de darle una paliza. Edward ahora estaba muy débil. Muy enfermo. Era asombroso que hubiera vuelto siquiera aquí.

 _No te caigas, maldito, pedazo de mierda sin valor. No te atrevas a mostrar ninguna debilidad._ Él era férreo de espíritu. Pero el cuerpo se negó a cooperar. Contra su voluntad, las piernas le cedieron y golpeó el suelo con fuerza, sorprendiéndose de no haber roto la piedra. Intentó permanecer consciente. Avanzar lentamente hacia la cama.

El cuerpo ni siquiera le concedería tanto. Estaba demasiado cansado y demasiado dolorido.

En contra de todos sus intentos, la oscuridad lo acogió. Bella retrocedió mientras lo observaba tirado en el suelo en una pila de gigantesca armadura metálica. ¿Era un truco?

¿Por qué lo sería? ¿Qué podría ganar al caer frente a ella?

Aún así… los demonios en Azmodea eran traicioneros. Malvados. Uno nunca sabía de qué fechorías eran capaces. No antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y estuvieran sobre ti.

Siempre cautelosa y curiosa, avanzó lentamente, lista para salir corriendo si la agarraba.

No lo hizo.

No fue hasta que se arrodilló que vio la sangre rezumar del pelo del mismo color, así como sobre su armadura y cara. En varios sitios, la sangre corría bajo las placas de acero y goteaba en el suelo de piedra.

Había sido golpeado. Brutalmente. No, despiadadamente. Los golpes habían estropeado la pintura blanca y las líneas rojas y negras sobre su cara, mostrándole que después de todo era maquillaje y no su tono de piel.

 _¿Qué hago?_

No había nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Y en el fondo de la mente estaba el miedo de que si moría, ella moriría también. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Probablemente, ni siquiera Charlie.

Mierda.

¿Qué tan herido estaba? La respuesta era obvia, lo suficientemente grave para que algo tan mortalmente feroz como él estuviera inconsciente. Considerando lo que había visto de él, eso parecía ser imposible.

Sin embargo, estaba tirado y quieto como un muerto. Y ya había un charco de sangre formándose bajo él.

Alcanzó las hebillas de su armadura y comenzó a quitar las pesadas piezas. Y eran realmente pesadas… como levantar tablones de plomo. ¿Cómo podía caminar con ellas y no caerse? No era asombroso que fuera tan formidablemente enorme. Tenía que serlo para poder sostenerlo todo.

Bajo la armadura llevaba un negro y ligeramente acolchado traje que debía usar para impedir que el metal le magullara la piel. Con cuidado, lo echó hacia atrás para examinar sus heridas.

Cuando expuso su cuello, hizo un descubrimiento inesperado. Tenía un curioso tatuaje de una hermosa y multicolor golondrina. La cola comenzaba en el hueco de su garganta y caía abruptamente a lo largo de la clavícula con las alas atravesando desde poco más allá del hombro hasta justo encima del pezón. Un pezón que tenía una atroz cicatriz que lo atravesaba, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un piercing y luego se lo hubiera arrancado. Se encogió ante el mero pensamiento y compulsivamente se llevó la mano a su propio pecho.

 _Ahhh, eso tuvo que doler._

Intentando no pensar en ello, siguió estudiando el tatuaje. Principalmente la golondrina era azul, pero las alas también eran rojas, amarillas, verdes y blancas. La cola del pájaro estaba dividida, y en medio de las dos plumas salía lo que parecía ser un corazón roto en rojo oscuro.

Qué extraño. Aquel caprichoso pájaro no encajaba en absoluto con su imagen malvada. Era algo que un optimista o soñador podría querer.

No la mano derecha del mal personificado.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para considerarlo. Continuando, destapó un bien musculado y leonado cuerpo cuya absoluta perfección estaba estropeada una y otra vez por incontables cicatrices, cortes, y contusiones. Las contusiones se intercalaban sobre otras contusiones, cicatrices y heridas que se dividían entre sí. Había también numerosas señales de mordiscos, donde los bocados habían dejado una impresión dental tan nítida que incluso un dentista envidiaría. Y por estos, podría asegurar que al menos tres seres diferentes lo habían atacado.

El estómago se le encogió ante la exposición física de una vida tan llena de miseria. Por dios, ¿cuántas veces tenía que ser alguien golpeado para llevar esa cantidad de heridas?

Francamente, no podía escoger cuál de ellas le habría causado más dolor. Aunque la que tenía bajo la barbilla parecía particularmente repugnante.

Incluso peor que las salvajes y dentadas marcas, eran las profundas y frescas incisiones y verdugones dejados por una fusta de púas. Debía ser lo que provocó que él se derrumbara. Ella inspiró bruscamente. Alguien lo había hecho trizas y, por lo visto, había disfrutado con ello. Vio las heridas defensivas sobre sus antebrazos y bíceps donde él había intentado impedir que los latigazos golpearan otras partes de su cuerpo y había fallado.

Obviamente el demonio no estaba en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia de este lugar. Lo que le hacía preguntarse quién le habría hecho esto.

¿Aro? ¿Tanya?

¿Y por qué?

¿Qué había hecho él para que quisieran torturarlo tan brutalmente?

Sin respuestas, le quitó los largos calzoncillos negros que llevaba bajo la armadura y el acolchado. Le recordaron los pantalones cortos de ciclista que se abrazaban a sus delgadas caderas y a sus musculosos muslos.

Bella intentó apartar la mirada del bulto que le decía que sus músculos no era la única parte de su cuerpo que era enorme. Los dioses definitivamente habían sido benévolos con él en aquella área.

 _Detén esto._

Pero era tan difícil no mirar fijamente. Tenía la clase de cuerpo que una mujer no veía todos los días. La clase de cuerpo que una querría cubrir con el suyo y simplemente sentir la cálida dureza contra la propia piel. Y mientras que lo más probable es que fuera malvado de corazón, no había forma de negar el hecho de que estaba exquisitamente bien formado.

No, daba la impresión de ser tan delicioso que casi podía entender el porqué le habían mordido. Pero las otras señales…

Aquellas no las entendía en absoluto.

Devolvió la atención a su cabeza, donde la sangre rezumaba de una fea incisión justo encima de su oreja izquierda. Todavía seguía inconsciente.

Y sangrando por todas partes. Ella incluso no podía comenzar a catalogar la lista de heridas.

Bajó la mirada hacia su brazo donde lo había apuñalado. Tenía tantas heridas allí, que no estaba segura de cuál era la suya. Ese pensamiento le provocó náuseas. No era asombroso que no hubiera reaccionado. Lo más probables es que lo apuñalara en una contusión.

U otra herida.

Y aunque exactamente no le gustara o confiara en nadie, no quería hacerles daño tampoco. Ni siquiera a él. Lamentaba haberle añadido más dolor y se odió por esa debilidad.

A ella no debería importarle su dolor en lo más mínimo. Él seguramente no había tenido ninguna piedad de Charlie. Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía verlo tan devastado?

 _Porque no soy un demonio desalmado como él._ No encontraba ninguna alegría o comprensión en el abuso o la maldad.

El estómago se le agitó por la compasión y corrió al cuarto de baño a por una palangana de agua caliente para poder lavar y vendar sus heridas.

Para las vendas, tuvo que rasgar las sábanas.

Le llevó algún tiempo, pero con mucho cuidado limpió y vendó cada herida. Una vez terminó con el cuerpo, vertió el agua, cogió agua limpia del baño, y corrió de nuevo para poder atender su cara y cabeza.

Mientras quitaba el cruel maquillaje de sus rasgos, lentamente destapó la verdad de su "demonio".

Era hermoso. Absolutamente impresionante.

No había ninguna otra palabra para describirlo. Habría sido tan hermoso como una mujer, excepto por el corte áspero de su masculina mandíbula y la agudeza de sus pómulos, ambos cubiertos por una barba de dos días de color caoba. No era asombroso que llevara maquillaje. Sería difícil aterrorizar a los demonios de este lugar con su apariencia, ni siquiera siendo tan alto y musculoso como era.

Por no mencionar que estaba bastante segura que lo usaba para ocultar los moratones sobre la frente, mejillas y mandíbula.

Antes de que comprendiera lo que hacía, deslizó los dedos sobres los suaves labios, recordando lo bien que habían sabido hasta… se estremeció cuando vio la señal donde ella también lo había mordido.

Obviamente, la última cosa que él había necesitado era más dolor. Y tontamente había pensado que bromeaba cuando le dijo que hoy no le habían partido el labio.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró, preguntándose si había tenido un momento de felicidad en toda su vida. Por la condición de su cuerpo, diría que no.

¿Cuánto tiempo había vivido en este reino infernal?

Un minuto sería demasiado.

Con un nudo en la garganta, le limpió la sangre del pelo. Un pelo que se rizó en perfectos y apretados bucles color caoba en el momento que lo mojó.

Entonces no era liso después de todo. Aquellos rizos eran increíblemente suaves y al igual que el hombre, encantadores, como los que se verían en una muñeca de colección. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

Ahora que lo tenía desnudo y limpio, la única cosa que le asustaba de él consistía en lo impecablemente hermoso que era. Lo tentador. Era casi imposible no mirarlo fijamente.

 _Sigue siendo el que torturó a Charlie… el que lo habría matado si no lo hubiera detenido._

Cierto. Su belleza no cambiaba la crueldad de sus acciones. Independientemente, era su enemigo. Y siempre lo sería.

 _Si fueras lista, lo apuñalarías en el corazón y lo matarías mientras pudieses._

Su enorme cuchillo estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia.

 _¿Y qué si lo hago?_ Le había dicho que no podía ser asesinado. No tenía ningún motivo para asumir que le había estado mintiendo. La paliza y las cicatrices, y el hecho de que todavía respirara, le decían que había sido honesto en ese punto.

Es más, incluso aunque realmente lo matara, seguiría estando atrapada aquí. Eso no cambiaría. Sin él, no tenía forma de marcharse ni de comunicarse con nadie.

Era su única esperanza para la liberación final.

¡Si sólo pudiera enviar un mensaje a alguien del exterior! Pero cuanto más que lo intentó, más atrapada se sintió. _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Jamás se había sentido tan perdida.

Una inquietante frialdad le bajó por la columna cuando vio su futuro y no era bonito.

Por ahora, era mejor soportar al demonio que conocía que a los demás que esperaban fuera de este cuarto.

Edward se despertó lentamente para encontrarse tumbado boca abajo sobre el duro suelo de piedra. Observó fijamente la sombría pared de su dormitorio, temiendo el momento en que el dolor le golpeara y se sintiera dolorido de nuevo. Pero mientras esperaba, comprendió que su cabeza reposaba sobre una suave almohada y el peso de la armadura no estaba sobre su cuerpo.

¿Alguien lo había cubierto con las mantas?

¿Qué diablos?

Frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a moverse sólo para escuchar una caliente y dulce voz trinar a su lado.

—¡Cuidado! Te volverás a abrir la espalda.

De las sombras, vio a un ángel aparecer. _Sí, uno con dientes afilados,_ se recordó. Pero la corriente que palpitaba en los labios no era de su mordisco, era de las salvajes guantazos de Aro.

La cabeza le dio vueltas cuando el dolor lo encontró y le dio una patada en los dientes. Sí, esto era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. A una completa miseria de mierda. Durante un momento, temió desmayarse de nuevo.

—Aquí.

Ella levantó su cabeza de la almohada con el toque más suave que jamás había conocido y le ayudó a beber agua de la copa que él había dejado con su cena.

Tragó con cuidado, la garganta ardiendo con las heridas internas, hasta que ella separó la taza. Entonces, frunció el ceño hacia ella. Le preguntaría por qué le ayudaba, pero la respuesta era obvia e innegable. Era el único modo en que podría salir de aquí y ella lo sabía.

No había ninguna emoción detrás de alguna de sus acciones. Únicamente, eran egoístas.

Como las de todos los demás. Pero al menos no había aprovechado su condición para hacerle más daño, y eso sí, era una novedad.

Más extraño era el hecho de que se hubiera molestado en atenderlo lo más mínimo. El ceño se volvió más profundo cuando divisó la venda con la que le había envuelto la mano y anudado sobre los nudillos.

—Te lo dije, no puedo morir.

—Sí, pero no eres exactamente un sanador ultra rápido, tampoco. Tuve que hacer algo. Te desangrabas sobre el suelo y el olor de la sangre me daba náuseas.

Edward ignoró eso mientras se empujaba a sí mismo para poder alzarse sobre los inestables pies. Mareado por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor, se sentía tan débil…

De repente, Bella estaba a su lado. Le colocó el brazo sobre sus hombros y le envolvió la cintura con un delgado brazo para estabilizarlo. El cálido olor de ella le llenó la cabeza, provocando que los latidos del corazón se aceleraran. Mejor todavía eran las suaves curvas de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Curvas que le hicieron la boca agua y que la polla se le endureciera tanto, que probablemente podría usarla de martillo.

—Venga. Vamos a meterte en la cama antes de que te caigas de nuevo.

Aquellas palabras le trajeron imágenes a la mente de él profundamente enterrado en ella mientras se arqueaba contra él. Atormentándole con sus labios cada pulgada del cuerpo hasta que estuviera ebrio por ello.

Oh sí, ya podía sentirla allí.

Caliente. Mojada.

Flexible…

 _No seas estúpido_. Esto no era una invitación, y lo más seguro era que no diera una mierda por él.

Pero era agradable tener a alguien que fingiera preocuparse. Aunque fuera sólo durante un minuto.

 _¿Cuán patético soy si algo así de fingido y trivial significa tanto?_

Y era patético. Ansiando a una mujer que preferiría destriparlo a acostarse con él.

 _No dejes que esto te ablande._ Tendría un infierno que pagar si permitía que alguien lo debilitara.

 _Y eso, ¿en qué se diferenciaría de lo habitual?_

Disgustado consigo mismo, se alejó de ella.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

Ella alzó las manos en rendición.

—De acuerdo. Sangra por todas partes si quieres.

Edward se arrastró hasta la cama y se sentó antes de desmayarse de nuevo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se congeló cuando sintió aquellos detestables rizos que jamás llevaba frente a nadie.

Mierda.

Eso fue seguido por un miedo tan repugnante que le provocó más nauseas que las heridas. Se pasó la mano por la barba sobre la mejilla.

—Me lavaste…

—Sí.

Se estremeció cuando comprendió que ella miraba a su verdadero yo. La parte que jamás quería que nadie viera.

—¿Por qué? —Tuvo que luchar para contener el veneno en la voz.

—Tenías un serio traumatismo craneal y una mala contusión sobre tu mejilla izquierda. Quise asegurarme que ninguno de los huesos estaba roto.

¿Y qué si lo hubieran estado?

—¿Habría importado eso?

Ella soltó un cansado suspiro antes de contestar.

—No, Capitán Antipático, no habría importado. Lamento haber intentado ayudar.

No respondió mientras se pasaba la mano bajo la barbilla donde aquella repulsiva cicatriz del perno le estropeaba la piel… todavía podía sentirla perforándole la boca y la lengua.

Le molestaba que supiera que aspecto tenía. Nada bueno salió jamás de alguien que viera sus verdaderos rasgos, sobre todo no aquí. En Azmodea, siempre era mejor ser temido que deseado. Una muy dura lección que había aprendido en el momento que Aro le trajo aquí y drenó sus poderes, dejándolo como una víctima indefensa para todos los demás hasta que hubiera recuperado suficiente fuerza para contraatacar. Esa era otra razón por la que no había ninguna forma de entrar en su cuarto salvo mediante la teletransportación.

Nadie jamás lo victimizaría de nuevo.

Excepto los dos que lo poseían. No había modo alguno de protegerse de Aro o las clases particulares de brutalidad de Tanya.

El estómago se le revolvió ante el pensamiento y el hecho de que al parecer estaba desnudo frente a ella. Eso hizo que la cólera aumentara aún más.

—No lo hagas de nuevo. Nunca.

Bella hizo rodar los ojos ante aquel exagerado gruñido mientras la armadura y el maquillaje reaparecían para cubrirlo. _Lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor, nene…_

Un instante más tarde, los restos de su comida desaparecieron y fueron substituidos por más.

Ella le dedicó una arqueada mirada.

—Lo tomaré como que estás hambriento.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Tú probablemente lo estés. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo fuera?

—No lo sé. No tienes ningún reloj —gesticuló hacia la pared— o ventana por la que pueda comprobar el tiempo. Así de pronto, diría que tal vez un día.

Con todo, no se movió. Simplemente se quedó ahí sentado como una gárgola enfadada, trazando su venganza sobre alguna pobre paloma.

Ignorando su mal humor, se fue hacia la comida, odiando el hecho de que estaba hambrienta. Había estado viviendo a base de fruta, pero no había sido suficiente para satisfacerla realmente. Ansiaba proteínas de la peor clase posible.

—¿Quieres un poco?

—No.

—¡Gusano!

Bella pegó un brinco ante el feroz grito que reverberó en las paredes a su alrededor.

Los rasgos de Edward se apretaron en una máscara de muerte. El odio en su mirada la chamuscó. Sin una palabra, destelló del cuarto y la abandonó de nuevo.

Edward se manifestó en la lúgubre oficina de Aro que era tan oscura como el corazón de Edward y su humor.

—¿Me convocó, mi señor?

—¿Bien?

Él jamás quería oír la maldita palabra de nuevo. Y estaba confundido en cuanto al porqué Aro la usaba.

—No entiendo.

Aro le dio un revés con tanta fuerza que la cabeza giró bruscamente y el cuello crujió ruidosamente. Durante un minuto entero, vio estrellas cuando Aro enredó la mano en el pelo de Edward y dio un tirón para acercarlo más, de modo que pudiera gruñirle en el sangrante oído.

—Entonces hablaré despacio y usaré palabras cortas para que hasta un patético idiota como tú pueda seguirme. — Aro tiró de la cabeza con cada sílaba para puntuarla incluso más —. ¿Qué-hay-de-tus-progresos? ¿Tienes mi llave?

Edward apretó los dientes. No había forma de ganar esto. Si le decía a Aro la verdad, lo golpearía de nuevo.

 _Por favor dame mis poderes por un segundo, bastardo lamentable._ Era todo lo que necesitaría para hacer que Aro sintiera su ira.

 _¡Maldito seas, Padre! ¡Maldito seas directamente en el infierno! Espero que Sesmu exprima ahora mismo la sangre de tu cuerpo y te haga ahogarte en ella._ Más que eso, esperaba que su padre se asara en los hornos del Inframundo.

Pero nada de eso cambiaba su esclavitud. Nada de ello cambiaba este momento.

O lo que estaba a punto de serle hecho.

Y odió más lo que lo obligaban a hacer. Subyugarse.

—Hago todo lo posible por usted, mi señor.

Aro lo cogió por el cuello y apretó tan fuerte que jadeó.

—Mejor me dices por qué no tienes más noticias que esas.

Edward tosió cuando el agarre de Aro se apretó incluso más.

—Yo… yo… no pude.

—¿Por qué?

Incluso aunque sabía lo que conseguiría, Edward encontró la mirada fija de Aro y le dejó ver el total alcance de su odio.

—Perdí el conocimiento por vuestro castigo.

—Eso es lo que consigues por ser tan débil, perro patético. Si fueras un hombre habrías sido capaz de soportarlo.

 _Sólo débil porque tú me robaste mis poderes…_

Agarró la muñeca de Aro y trató de apartarla del cuello.

—¿Te atreves a desafiarme, esclavo?

Edward no contestó con la verdad. Era más listo que eso. Pero quiso hacerlo. Desesperadamente.

—Vivo sólo para serviros.

Aro le dio otro revés.

—Mejor recuerdas eso.

¿Cómo podría alguna vez olvidarlo? Quemaba dentro de él como un fuego amargo.

—Sí, mi señor. —Enfocó la mirada en la pared del fondo para asegurarse de no mirar al bastardo a los ojos e incurrir en una ira peor.

Aro le abofeteó.

—¿Prestas atención?

Tomó cada onza de voluntad que poseía para no ir contra su jefe supremo _. No lo hagas. No lo hagas._ No valía el precio.

De todos modos quería contraatacar tan desesperadamente, que podía saborearlo.

—Sí, mi señor.

Aro apartó a Edward de un empujón.

—Tu tiempo se acaba, perro. Como mi paciencia. Dame lo que necesito, o te devolveré a tu agujero y dejaré que los demonios de ese lugar te tengan para toda la eternidad.

 _¿Entonces por qué me haces perder el tiempo obligándome a aparecer aquí cuando podría estar buscándola?_ Aquella pregunta le quemaba en la garganta _. Jodido idiota._

—Entiendo, mi señor.

—No creo que lo hagas, esclavo. Pero estás a punto de hacerlo.

 **¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Edward se está dando cuenta de que siente algo por Bella.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Dejen sus reviews sobre lo que piensan.**

 **Lo siento por cualquier error ortográfico y** **nos leemos luego.**

 **Paty Limón**


	6. Chapter 5

**Título:** The Guardian (El Guardián)

 **Autora:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **Fandom:** Twilight

 **Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Bella Swan

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esta historia es mio y los personajes son obra de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Summary:** A la Dream-Hunter Bella se le ha encomendado la más sagrada y peligrosa de las misiones: deberá descender al averno y encontrar al desaparecido dios de los sueños antes de que éste revele los secretos que podrían matarlos a todos ellos. Pero lo que Bella nunca imaginó es que terminaría siendo cautiva del más feroz de los guardianes del Inframundo.

A Edward se le está agotando el tiempo. Si no puede hacerse con la llave del Olimpo y el corazón de Zeus, perderá la vida y su propia alma. Y, a pesar de lo mucho que ha torturado al dios que tiene bajo su custodia, no ha conseguido que éste le de la información que necesita. Pero cuando aparece la hermosa Bella para rescatar al dios, Edward decide intentar una nueva táctica para salirse con la suya.

Ahora, uno de los dos tiene que caer. Pero Bella no es simplemente la guardiana de las puertas del Olimpo, sino que esconde dentro de si uno de los poderes más oscuros jamás conocidos… y si falla en su misión, un ancestral mal se desatará de nuevo sobre la Tierra.

" _Todos los hombres, cuando están despiertos, comparten el mismo mundo; pero cada uno de ellos, cuando duerme, se halla en su propio mundo_ "

 **Plutarco.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Charlie temblaba de incontrolable temor y rabia. Sí, sentía un insoportable dolor, pero eso no le importó mientras entraba en el hogar de sus enemigos.

Los Olímpicos.

El vestíbulo de los Oneroi, para ser precisos. No había estado aquí en muchísimo tiempo, pero había hecho todo excepto olvidar su apariencia. Nada lo asustaba más que la gran desesperación que lo había hecho acudir.

Sólo iba a hacerlo por Bella. Y por ella, lo haría absolutamente todo. Sin discusión. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era llamar e iría a ella, sin importar las consecuencias.

Con el corazón palpitándole, entró en las cámaras de las cuales había sido excluido.

Madoc, el más antiguo líder de los Oneroi, alzó la mirada con un fiero ceño fruncido que rápidamente se diluyó en una máscara de total incredulidad. Como todo Dream-Hunter de sangre pura existente, Madoc tenía una belleza excepcional y hacía que fuera difícil para los humanos mirarlo en carne y hueso. Su corto pelo era negro azabache y sus ojos azules prácticamente brillaban.

Él se levantó. Descansando los puños sobre la mesa de reuniones, inclinándose hacia delante en un signo de obvia agresión. Como si eso fuera a intimidarle.

—¿Charlie?

Su tono era bajo y susurrante, como si Madoc creyese, quizás, estar teniendo alucinaciones.

Charlie mantuvo el rostro estoico. No había necesidad de enajenar a Madoc aún más.

—Sí, el infierno se ha congelado.

Debía de haber ocurrido para que él estuviese aquí y además pedirle a Madoc cualquier clase de favor.

Madoc arqueó una ceja en plan condescendiente ceja.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Aunque los dioses sabían que ellos habían pactado una tregua hace unos años en Grecia, nunca habían sido amigos. Ninguno de ellos confiaba en el otro.

Habían luchado el uno contra el otro durante demasiados siglos para ello.

Charlie permaneció de pie en el lado opuesto de la mesa y adoptó la postura de Madoc.

—Tenemos un problema.

Eso sólo lo divirtió.

Madoc bufó en una grosera negación.

—¿Nosotros?

Charlie estaba a punto de borrar de un golpe la mirada satisfecha en las facciones de Madoc. Pero no necesitaba los puños para hacerlo. Por una vez sus palabras serían mucho más efectivas.

—¿Recuerdas la llave del Olimpo?

Todos ellos habían ido tras Charlie por ello.

Durante siglos.

Lo habían intentado todo para encontrarla y destruirla mientras Charlie la había protegido con cada onza de su fuerza.

Esa llave contenía la única cosa que podría matar a los dioses Olímpicos y destruir toda su existencia. La sangre de las tres razas que Zeus, Apolo y los Destinos habían condenado y castigado injustamente.

Sangre que había sido mezclada con la de una diosa Atlante que los había maldecido cuando asesinaron a su único hijo y después la atraparon en el reino del infierno atlante. La diosa de la destrucción absoluta, Apollymi, les había prometido que el día del Justo Castigo llegaría cuando la bestia del pasado regresara y los enfrentara por todas sus numerosas transgresiones.

 _"A menos que me envíes a Apolo, y a esa zorra de Artemisa, llevará adelante mi justicia y vengará a mi hijo inocente al que Apolo mató como si fuese un animal. Una combinación de todo lo que habéis intentado tan desesperadamente destruir, sobrevivirá en contra de todas las predicciones. Y esta mezcla de sangres será vuestro veneno. Y el día en que éste venga a vosotros, mi risa resonará en el vestíbulo de Zeus y cada dios griego sentirá mi ira mientras mueren en completa agonía"._

 _"He sag te, akram justia!"_ ¡La Justicia que reclama la reina!

Durante once mil años, había sido una historia de terror que se utilizó para asustarlos a todos. Y fue la verdadera razón de que los Destinos se negaran a permitir que los Were-Hunters eligieran a sus propias parejas. El porqué de no permitir a los Were-Hunter emparejarse con nadie excepto con los de su elección…

Pero el destino rechazó ser negado para siempre. E incluso los planes mejor orquestados finalmente conducen al arquitecto directamente hacia el diablo.

 _"He sah te, akram justia…"_

Todo el rostro de Madoc se volvió tan blanco como su camiseta en el minuto que entendió qué era lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Quieres decir la llave que nos juraste habías destruido? ¿Es eso?

—Estoy seguro que no es una sorpresa para ti descubrir que he mentido. La llave no fue destruida.

Madoc maldijo.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

Un nuevo dolor atravesó a Charlie cuando el temor se sobrepuso a la rabia. Si decía la verdad, matarían a Bella.

Si no lo hacía, Edward la mataría.

La espada de Damocles colgaba ahora directamente sobre él. Pero la única verdad que sabía a ciencia cierta era que no podía negociar o hacer tratos con Edward. Lo había intentado y el bastardo los destruyó rápidamente.

 _No me traiciones otra vez, Madoc._ Por encima de todo, los griegos eran su familia. Madoc podía ser racional algunas veces, y al igual que Charlie, había sido capturado y torturado por el mismísimo Aro.

Al final, ningún argumento fallaba ante la amarga verdad sobre la que Charlie volvía continuamente.

Los dioses con los que había luchado durante siglos eran su única esperanza de salvar la vida de Bella.

Su única esperanza. Charlie respiró profundamente y se preparó para la respuesta de Madoc.

—Quiero que me jures por el Río Estigia que no destruirás la llave cuando te diga cómo encontrarla. Que tu voluntad está conmigo, hermano, en protegerla.

Madoc se rió con amargura.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

—No tienes elección.

Madoc se mofó de él.

—Yo…

—Si no lo juras —gruñó, interrumpiéndole—, todos vosotros moriréis. Y quiero decir todos vosotros. No quedará un simple dios griego en pie.

A Madoc empezó a palpitarle la mandíbula.

—No me retendrás como rehén y ya sabes cómo es Zeus cuando se oponen a él.

Charlie se encogió de hombros con una despreocupación que definitivamente no sentía.

—Entonces morirás dolorosamente… al igual que D´Alerian y M´Ordant —ellos, junto con Madoc, habían regido el Consejo de los Oneroi durante siglos.

Hasta que Aro había vuelto a los malvados Oneroi contra sus hermanos. Casi había tenido éxito en destruir a cada uno de los Dream-Hunters.

Casi.

Y ellos estaban todavía recuperándose de su ataque. Madoc era uno de los pocos prisioneros de los que Aro había tomado que había sobrevivido. Él, Delphine, quien había sido el instrumento para salvarlos y Zeth, uno de los malvados Oneroi que Aro había convertido, eran ahora los líderes. Y mientras Delphine los lideraba, en esto, él sabía que Madoc era su mejor esperanza.

En cuanto a D´Alerian, él había sido el Dream-Hunter que Aro había torturado y asesinado para descubrir que Charlie había sido el único que había ocultado la llave en el mundo de los hombres. El sangriento bastardo no había mantenido la boca cerrada. ¿Y al final qué había conseguido?

Una lenta y dolorosa muerte.

Madoc se puso en pie y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Enfadado, soltó un fiero suspiro.

—Bien. Juro por el Río Estigia que no destruiré la llave. Ahora, ¿dónde está?

Charlie tragó cuando otra ola de dolor lo atravesó. Se culpaba a sí mismo por ello. Debería haber sabido que sucedería. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para centrarse sobre lo que debería y podría haberse hecho.

Tenían que luchar y luchar con fuerza.

—Actualmente está en las manos del guardián de Aro.

 **¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Charlie esta haciendo todo lo que puede.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**

 **Espero que dejen sus reviews.**

 **Lo siento por cualquier error ortográfico y** **nos leemos luego.**

 **Paty Limón**


	7. Chapter 6

**Título:** The Guardian (El Guardián)

 **Autora:** Sherrilyn Kenyon

 **Fandom:** Twilight

 **Pairing:** Edward Cullen/Bella Swan

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esta historia es mio y los personajes son obra de Stephenie Meyer.

 **Summary:** A la Dream-Hunter Bella se le ha encomendado la más sagrada y peligrosa de las misiones: deberá descender al averno y encontrar al desaparecido dios de los sueños antes de que éste revele los secretos que podrían matarlos a todos ellos. Pero lo que Bella nunca imaginó es que terminaría siendo cautiva del más feroz de los guardianes del Inframundo.

A Edward se le está agotando el tiempo. Si no puede hacerse con la llave del Olimpo y el corazón de Zeus, perderá la vida y su propia alma. Y, a pesar de lo mucho que ha torturado al dios que tiene bajo su custodia, no ha conseguido que éste le de la información que necesita. Pero cuando aparece la hermosa Bella para rescatar al dios, Edward decide intentar una nueva táctica para salirse con la suya.

Ahora, uno de los dos tiene que caer. Pero Bella no es simplemente la guardiana de las puertas del Olimpo, sino que esconde dentro de si uno de los poderes más oscuros jamás conocidos… y si falla en su misión, un ancestral mal se desatará de nuevo sobre la Tierra.

" _Todos los hombres, cuando están despiertos, comparten el mismo mundo; pero cada uno de ellos, cuando duerme, se halla en su propio mundo_ "

 **Plutarco.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Bella se detuvo mientras el demonio reaparecía en la habitación con ella. A pesar de que lucía tan orgulloso y feroz como siempre, vio la vergüenza y el odio a sí mismo en sus fríos ojos verdes antes de que parpadeara y desviara la mirada, entonces lentamente cojeó hacia su escritorio.

Cuando se sentó en la silla tallada, estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero no quería herir su orgullo aún más de lo que ya parecía estarlo. No había necesidad de preguntar cuando podía darse cuenta de que estaba avergonzado y molesto.

Y era dolorosamente obvio que no se encontraba bien. Estaba sufriendo y no se refería al dolor físico de sus heridas. Un aire de desesperanza, y tristeza absoluta se aferraba él. Nunca había visto nada igual. Ni siquiera en sus pesadillas.

Sin decir una palabra, cuidadosamente se limpió la sangre fresca que le salía de la nariz y de la boca hinchada. Tenía más sangre en la oreja, bajándole por el cuello en una franja roja brillante que hacia juego con su maquillaje. El hecho de que lo ignorase completamente le dijo simplemente como de a menudo le pasaba esto. Ya no reaccionaba a la misma.

Por alguna razón que no podía mencionar, esa imagen de él sentado ahí, viéndose tan perdido y aun así fiero, le tocó una parte del corazón e hizo que le doliera como si fuera su propio dolor.

Usaba una máscara de poder, dura e inquebrantable y aun así…

No vislumbraba al demonio pintado en su cara en este momento. Solo veía al hombre que se ocultaba tras ella. Y aunque eran enemigos, quería aliviar ese lado de él.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, si pudiera llegar a él, podría ayudarla a ella y a Charlie. Los dioses sabían que no tenía ninguna razón para aliarse con Aro. No cuando el bastardo abusaba de él de esa manera.

Había un hombre de carne y hueso dentro de su alma. Uno en eterno dolor. Y habiendo sido herida y huérfana en un mundo que desconfiaba, recelaba y odiaba más allá de lo posible a los de su raza, entendía la necesidad de retraerse y esconderse. La predisposición de arremeter contra ellos y herirlos antes de que pudieran herirte.

Era instinto de supervivencia. La costumbre de un luchador.

Sin embargo, si no fuera por Charlie y su amor, ella no hubiera sido mejor o más amable de lo que era el demonio. No había forma de decir en lo que se hubiera convertido al final.

Una persona podía marcar una gran diferencia en la vida de alguien. Tanto para bien como para mal. Con sus acciones y palabras, un solo individuo tenía el poder de salvar o destruir a otro.

Había tenido tanta suerte. Charlie había aparecido cuando más lo necesitaba y se había llevado el dolor. Le enseñó a reír de nuevo y a amar, incluso cuando en el pasado le dijo que mantuviera cerrado el corazón.

Pero el demonio…

No tenía un Charlie para sostenerlo y decirle que todo saldría bien. Que mataría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño, y que lo protegería sin importar la amenaza. Un Charlie que le prometiera que con el tiempo el sufrimiento del pasado se reduciría a un pequeño dolor y que aprendería a amar y reír nuevamente.

Charlie había sido su regalo más grande.

En cambio, demasiados habían atacado a este demonio e intentaron destruirlo, y habían fracasado.

Quizás, era el momento de que alguien intentara otra táctica además de la violencia. Una de la que no fuera capaz de defenderse.

Cruzó medio camino hasta donde estaba sentado, con miedo a acercarse demasiado, que subiese las defensas y la repeliese.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Lamiéndose la herida del labio, frunció el ceño mientras finalmente posaba la atención en ella.

—¿Disculpa?

Así que la bestia tenia modales después de todo. Era refrescante verlo.

—Tu nombre. ¿Cuál es?

Edward sentado en silencio mientras reflexionaba cómo responder a lo que debería ser algo simple. Nadie además del sirviente de Tanya, Jaden, había usado su nombre de pila desde que había dejado el reino humano.

A la cara -cuando no estaba inmovilizado y era incapaz de devolver el golpe- los demonios lo llamaban Guardián o Amo. Aro y Tanya solo lo llamaban con insultos o esclavo, tanto es así que ni siquiera estaba seguro que supieran su nombre.

Bastardo era probablemente el epíteto más común o menos ofensivo que tenía.

Aún así…

¿Por qué querría ella saberlo cuando nadie más lo había hecho? Ni siquiera Jaden le había preguntado. Simplemente se lo había arrancado de la cabeza sin su permiso, cuando se conocieron.

Honestamente no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo de sus labios. Una parte de él estaba asustado de esa pequeña intimidad y a lo que pudiera hacerle. Nada bueno podría venir que ella le llamara por su nombre.

Nada.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Bella suspiro con cansancio.

—Siempre eres tan suspicaz con todo ¿En verdad me tienes miedo? ¿Que en el nombre del Olimpo podría yo, tan pequeña como soy, hacerte?

Ella podría debilitarlo, y aquí, en este infierno donde estaba forzado a vivir, eso podría hacerle daño de la peor manera. Que le importara algo o alguien más…

Esas eran las armas más letales. Era precisamente el porqué la tenía a ella.

Para debilitar y controlar a Charlie.

 _Nunca seré tan tonto. Por nadie ni por nada._

Había venido solo a este mundo y así permanecería siempre.

—No te tengo miedo mujer —dijo con aire despectivo—. No le tengo miedo a nada.

¿Cómo podía? Toda su vida era pesadilla tras pesadilla. Si le tuviera miedo a algo, sería usado en su contra. Así que cualquier miedo que pudiera haber tenido alguna vez había sido erradicado hacía siglos.

Ahora…

Estaba vacío en el mejor de los casos y furioso en el peor. Esas eran las únicas dos emociones que tenía. Las dos únicas emociones que era capaz de entender.

Sus ojos topacio se llenaron con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

—Intercambiar nombres es lo que las personas hacen cuando se conocen.

—Sí, pero no soy una… —se detuvo justo antes de decir "persona". Hacía mucho tiempo que lo habían despojado de la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Ya no sabía lo que era. No realmente. Pero ella no necesitaba saber eso tampoco.

—¿No eres qué? —preguntó ella después de un minuto.

—Humano.

Bella sintió que eso no era lo que había empezado a decir.

—Pero tienes un nombre ¿o no?

Él asintió.

—Puedes llamarme Amo.

El fuego brillaba en sus ojos mientras encorvaba su labio despectivamente.

—No llamo a ningún hombre, Amo. Nunca. Y eso te incluye a ti, para que quede claro, macho. Así que supéralo. _¡Gah!_ No puedo creer el valor que tienes.

Esas palabras lo hicieron enojar.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Bella hirvió ante la ridícula pregunta.

—¿Te estás burlando _tú_ de _mí_?

Realmente logró parecer pasmado con eso. Varias emociones que no podía identificar parpadearon en sus facciones mientras más sangre le goteaba de la nariz. Distraídamente, se la limpió antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Cerró la distancia entre ellos, queriendo estrangularlo por ello. ¿Era realmente tan corto?

—¿Diciéndome que te llame Amo? ¿Qué tipo de mierda es esa? Nadie es mi dueño y malditamente segura de que nadie me controla.

Su enfado no parecía perturbarlo en absoluto. Claro, el vivía y servía a Aro quien, le habían dicho, vivía en un estado constante de síndrome premenstrual. Probablemente era inmune a cualquier forma de palabras acaloradas.

—Bien entonces —dijo en un tono más calmado—. Llámame Guardián.

Hizo un profundo sonido de disgusto. ¿Cómo si eso estuviera mejor? ¡Demonios! ¿En serio era esa la única opción que tenía? ¿Amo o Guardián?

Sacudió la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Tu madre te llamó Guardián? ¿En serio? No debió pensar mucho en ti cuando lo hizo — Lo había dicho en broma, pero él se puso rígido como un palo mientras el dolor destellaba intensamente en sus ojos, algo que le dijo que sin intención había tocado una fibra sensible.

Mierda…

—Lo siento, Guardián. No quise decir nada con eso —estiro la mano para tocarle.

Él se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia atrás tan rápido, que casi se tropieza con la silla.

—No me toques. —Esas palabras gruñidas y llenas de ira salieron rápidamente como balas en un tiroteo.

Apretó la mano en un puño cuando vio un enorme, fresco, y horrible moretón en la mejilla a través del maquillaje blanco. Le recordó todos los demás que le estropeaban la cara, las marcas de mordiscos que había visto en su pecho, los muslos, y cuello. Y fue entonces cuando entendió completamente su secreto.

Su verdadero dolor.

—¿Nunca nadie te ha dado un toque que no te cause dolor?

Edward no se movió mientras su pregunta le abofeteaba fuertemente en la cara. Pero lo más doloroso de todo era la dura realidad. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, había vivido como un hombre normal. Tenía personas que pensaba que lo amaban. Una familia que decía que formaba parte de ellos.

Pero eso había sido una mentira cruel. Habría estado mucho mejor sin haber conocido su falsa bondad. Todo lo que habían hecho era mostrarle lo que se estaba perdiendo. Revelarle lo que el resto de las personas daban por sentado.

Exponerle lo que era indigno de tener.

 _"Esto no merece respirar el mismo aire que yo, ¡mucho menos compartir mi nombre! Como te atreves a poner mi nombrar a un despreciable ser. Si crees que por parirlo vas a hacer que te quiera, estás equivocada"._

Con las palabras de su padre zumbándole en los oídos, Edward se alejó de ella.

Pero ella se colocó frente a él, bloqueándole la retirada. Antes de que se percatara de sus intenciones, le posó una suave mano en la mejilla que todavía quemaba por el puñetazo de Aro. La ternura del gesto le sorprendió.

Cerrando los ojos, saboreó el calor de su tacto, e intentó imaginar una vida donde tal cosa no fuera una rareza. Pero la verdad nunca le dejaría tener ni siquiera ese poco de confort. Le gritaba molesta en la cabeza, recordándole quien y que era.

 _"¿Quién puede amar a un mestizo como tú?"_

 _"Eres repugnante. Patético"._

 _"Sin valor"._

 _"Sal de mi vista, pobre diablo, antes de que vomite"._ Incuso cuando complacía a Tanya o a una demonio, lo lanzaban de la cama en el minuto en que terminaban con él. Era solamente una herramienta para satisfacer un impulso corporal.

Nada más.

No le importaba a nadie y nadie le importaba a él.

Edward abrió los ojos y vio como le brillaba la bondad en sus ojos topacios.

Esa mentira le golpeó en el estómago con la fuerza de Aro al estamparlo contra la pared.

A ella no le importaba una mierda él y lo sabía.

Charlie era al que amaba. Al que había venido a salvar.

Una mujer como ella nunca arriesgaría su vida para salvar a algo como él.

La ira le desgarró cuando se percató de su treta. Sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer y la odiaba por ello.

Agarró su mano y se la apartó de la cara.

—¿Por qué clase de tonto me tomas?

Se las arregló para parecer sorprendida.

—No lo entiendo.

Sí, claro. Ella lo sabía y estaba intentando jugar con él. Debilitarlo.

—No soy nada para ti, más que un enemigo al que vencer. No nos insultes a ninguno al pretender otra cosa.

Bella hizo una mueca cuando el agarre en la muñeca se apretó y la arrastró hacia la cama. El pánico aumento dentro de ella al temer por sus intenciones.

Comenzó a pelear, hasta que se percató que no iba a atacarla. Por el contrario manifestó una cadena que corría del poste de la cama al tobillo.

Sus ojos brillaban como hielo mientras la soltaba y regresaba al escritorio.

—¿Solo me vas a dejar aquí encadenada?

—Si. —Abrió el ordenador portátil.

—¿En serio?

Se rehusó a mirarla.

—¿No es eso lo que dije? —Comenzó a teclear algo.

Estaba asombrada por la exagerada reacción a una simple pregunta.

—¿Honestamente estás tan asustado de un toque?

Girando la cabeza, la miró por encima del hombro.

—Te lo dije, no le temo a _nada_.

Pero era más lista que eso. Él no le diría su nombre. No la dejaría ver su verdadera cara u ofrecerle ningún tipo de confort…

—Puedes mentirte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras, Guardián. Se la verdad acerca de ti.

Un profundo ceño se formó en su frente.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Le tienes miedo a las personas. ¿Por qué otra razón vivirías de esta manera?

Estrelló las manos sobre el escritorio con tanta fuerza que la hizo saltar, y levantó el portátil unos buenos dos centímetros antes de hacer un ruido estridente y aterrizar de lado en la mesa.

—No le tengo miedo a las personas —dijo con los dientes apretados— Los _odio_ jodidamente —podía notar el veneno que escupía con esa palabra—. ¿Entiendes? Ellos roban. Mienten. Estafan y engañan. No hay absolutamente nada sobre ellos que pueda soportar…y si no me dejas en paz, voy a quitarte la voz otra vez.

Una parte de ella estaba tentada a poner eso a prueba, pero la parte más sensata ganó.

No iba de farol.

Bien. Como sea. Que se pudra en su propia miseria. De cualquier manera no le concernía.

 _No es como si tuviera que lidiar contigo mucho más tiempo._ Tarde o temprano, Charlie la liberaría. Ella lo sabía.

Sin nada más que hacer, se sentó en la cama y lo observó mientras trabajaba en lo que fuera que tenía en el ordenador. Inclinó la cabeza mientras los minutos pasaban y él golpeaba las teclas tan fuerte, que estaba sorprendida de que no se estropearan o rompieran.

Era lamentablemente obvio que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y que se estaba agitando por segundos. Hombre, ella entendía eso. Como dice el viejo dicho, una televisión puede insultar tu inteligencia, pero nada te la restriega como un ordenador.

Y por una razón que no podía nombrar, sintió una satisfacción petulante sobre eso.

 _Bien. Espero que te cocines en frustración hasta que te reduzcas en ella._

Eso le enseñaría a ser más agradable con ella.

Edward intentó concentrarse en su investigación, pero todo lo que percibía era el tenue sonido de la respiración de Bella. Cada vez que realizaba el menor movimiento, el cuerpo le reaccionaba a él contra su voluntad.

¿Por qué le había tocado? Entre eso y el beso cuando le había dado su voz, se había jodido a sí mismo. Ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse como seria tener sexo con una mujer y no con una demonio.

¿Eran todas las mujeres no demoníacas como Bella? ¿Olían tan bien? ¿Se sentían tan suaves?

 _No la mires._

Escuchó a la sensatez interior y aun así no pudo resistirse a echar un vistazo sobre el hombro para atraparla mirándole fijamente la espalda, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama. Con los codos sobre las rodillas y la barbilla descansando sobre las manos dobladas. No tenía ni idea de por qué encontraba eso tan adorable, pero lo hacía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

—Trato de leer a través de tu enorme cabeza.

—¿Por qué? Le lanzó una mirada divertida.

—Oh, no lo sé. Quizás porque estoy jodidamente aburrida y realmente no hay nada más que hacer puesto que no tengo sueño. ¿Qué haces para entretenerte? ¿Navegas en la red porno como otros hombres?

—¿Porno? —Usaba demasiadas palabras para las cuales no tenía definición.

—¿Ya sabes? ¿Pornografía? ¿Mujeres desnudas mostrándoles sus lugares gozosos a hombres solitarios que no pueden conseguir citas? O, en tu caso. Hombres que viven bajo rocas y nunca llegan a ver el lugar gozoso de una mujer normal.

Estaba tan espantado como intrigado por lo que describía. ¿Las mujeres realmente hacían tal cosa? ¿Y en verdad podías verlo?

Claro que si, durante su breve tiempo en el reino humano, la gente había sido muy abierta sexualmente. Obviamente todavía lo eran.

—No estoy navegando por la pornografía. —Ni siquiera sabía que se pudiese hacer eso, pero ahora que lo había mencionado…

¿Dónde podría buscarlo? No tenía el ordenador desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo poco más de una semana. Nunca habría sabido que existían si no fuera por uno de los demonios babosa que los había mencionado mientras estaba interrogando a Charlie.

Una vez que regresó a su habitación, había manifestado uno y le había tomado un tiempo entender cómo usar los poderes para conectarlo con el mundo humano.

El resto, sin embargo…

Un tipo especial de demonio sádico debió haber inventado la maldita cosa.

Pero Bella parecía saber cómo usarla.

—¿Tú…

 _No preguntes. No lo hagas._

Ella arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Qué?

Dudó. Había dejado de pedir la ayuda de otros hace ya mucho tiempo. Ya sea porque lo habían ignorado, o humillado por eso. Para él era una situación sin salida.

Y ya había sido pateado en los dientes e insultado lo suficiente por un día.

—No importa.

Una luz de conocimiento brillo es sus ojos. El pene se le sacudió ante su expresión juguetona.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, verdad?

 _Sí._ Pero nunca lo admitiría.

—Puedo resolverlo por mí cuenta.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—No te hace débil pedir ayuda cuando la necesitas, más bien, es un hombre fuerte quien sabe y reconoce sus limitaciones.

Y es un tonto quien se expone a sí mismo al ridículo.

—¿Te importa? Necesito concentrarme —se giró apartándose de ella.

Bella quería decirle con desesperación donde podía meterse ese ordenador portátil. Pero la timidez casi infantil de él le impidió ser hostil.

Había comenzado a acercarse a ella y entonces algo había hecho que retrocediera.

¿Algo? _Demonios, chica, has visto su cuerpo_. No era algo intangible lo que le hacía tambalearse. Eran años de abusos los que le habían enseñado a quedarse dentro de sí mimo.

Llegaba un punto en la vida de todos, en el que uno se cansa de ser golpeado demasiadas veces por acercarse. Después de algunas conmociones cerebrales, dejabas de hacerlo. Entendía eso mejor que la mayoría.

—¿Guardián?

Un tic comenzó en la mandíbula mientras se giraba hacia ella con un ceño tan espantosamente maligno, que se preguntó si era uno de los que había practicado ante un espejo para espantar a los otros demonios de este lugar.

Era bueno que ella no se espantara tan fácilmente.

En lugar de eso, le sonrió.

—Los ordenadores son extremadamente fastidiosos y difíciles de manejar si no estás acostumbrado a ellos. Algunas veces incluso si lo estás. Si me sueltas, no me importaría ayudarte a hacer lo que sea que intentes hacer. —Sacudió la cadena con expectación.

Edward no se movió durante un minuto completo mientras discutía consigo mismo. Era más seguro para su salud mental que ella se mantuviera lejos de él.

 _¿A quién estás engañando? Ella podría estar justo encima de ti, por la manera en que reaccionas a cada aliento que toma, incluso cuando lo hace al otro lado del cuarto._

Y necesitaba terminar esto. El tiempo estaba corriendo rápidamente en un reloj de arena que no podía detener o romper. Aro no le daría ningún tipo de aplazamiento y lo sabía.

Poniéndose rígido, asintió.

Bella respiró finalmente cuando la cadena desapareció instantáneamente. Vaya… tenía unos poderes que daban miedo y ella todavía no conocía por completo el alcance de ellos.

Tratando de no pensar en eso, se levantó y fue hacia el escritorio.

Se levantó del asiento y se lo ofreció a ella.

Chasqueando los nudillos, se sentó, entonces dudo mientras alcanzaba el ordenador.

—¿Esta cosa no va a comerse mis dedos, o sí?

—¿Disculpa?

—Intente usarlo antes y se cerró de golpe sobre mí. Casi se lleva un par de mis falanges con él.

Algo le tembló en una comisura de la boca que se pudo haber convertido en una sonrisa si se lo hubiera permitido.

—No, no te lastimará.

Aun un poco escéptica, cuidadosamente lo atrajo hacia ella. Pero él estaba en lo correcto. Ya no tenía hambre y pudo teclear con seguridad.

Miró hacia arriba, y le vio un nuevo y abultado moretón en la sien que no era visible hasta que estuvo cerca de él. El estómago se le encogió. Sabiendo que no hablaría con ella sobre eso, se concentró en lo que estaban haciendo.

—Está bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Dio un paso lejos de ella.

—Necesito saber más sobre la llave del Olimpo.

Está bien. No tenía ni idea por qué jamás había oído el término antes. Pero desde luego había muchas cosas que ella no sabía sobre su cultura nativa. Charlie la había criado en otras partes de Europa. Por razones que nunca revelaría, la mantuvo lejos de su herencia. Mientras la educaba sobre los dioses y la rama Were-Hunter, siempre había sido insistente en que ella no los buscara.

Y como no había interactuado con otros de su raza después de que su familia había muerto…

Ella era bastante ignorante a cualquier cosa más allá de los hechos principales.

—¿Lo buscaste en Google? —le preguntó.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Google?

—Sí, Google. Ya sabes, _el_ buscador.

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza como si tuviera un dolor que le golpeaba a través de la nariz. Después se puso el talón de la mano sobre el ojo izquierdo y lo mantuvo ahí.

—¿Qué es un buscador?

—¿Estás bien? —Aunque no se quejaba, tenía la ligera sospecha de que realmente estaba sufriendo en este momento.

—Se pasará en un minuto. —Bajó la mano y parpadeó abriendo el ojo.

Bella jadeó cuando vio que la parte blanca del ojo estaba completamente roja. Rojo sangre.

—Dios mío. ¿Eso duele?

Edward no tenía respuesta para la pregunta. Cada parte de él le dolía en este momento. En especial la hinchada polla que le rogaba que la tomara sin tener en cuenta sus protestas.

Pero no era tan animal. Habiendo sido violado en varias ocasiones, no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso a nadie más. Por esa razón, no podía ni siquiera recordar la última vez que había tenido sexo en el que no le hubieran violado el cuerpo o el alma.

Como ella había notado anteriormente, después de la edad de trece años, no había conocido un toque que no fuera de rabia o que no ocasionara un moretón.

No hasta ella…

Quien se alzó para tocarlo. Por un instante, se quedó congelado por la desesperada necesidad que tenía de sentir su piel en la suya.

 _No. Todo lo que hará es recordarte las cosas que no puedes tener._

Pertenecía a Charlie. No a él.

Se alejó rápidamente.

Pero ella no entendió la indirecta. En cambio, lo persiguió al otro lado de la habitación.

¿Qué demonios? Cada vez que se movía, ella estaba ahí intentando tocarle el ojo lastimado. Ni siquiera quería saber lo estúpido que se debía ver mientras la esquivaba.

—¡Detente! —le gruño finalmente.

Se apartó igual que si la hubiera abofeteado y eso le hizo sentir como un completo gilipollas.

—Sólo quería ayudar.

—¿Ayudarme a qué? —¿A morir de insaciable lujuria? En la actualidad, esa era la mayor amenaza en la habitación.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Tu ojo está completamente rojo. Es como si estuviera lleno de sangre.

Eso explicaba la neblina en la visión, pero el dolor que sentía era en la cuenca del ojo, donde Aro le había golpeado con saña después de que Edward hubiera cedido a la incesante necesidad de cuestionar la paternidad de Aro.

—Debo haberme roto un vaso sanguíneo. Sucede a veces.

Bella se sintió mal por la forma despreocupada en la que hablaba de algo tan horrible. Los vasos sanguíneos rotos no sucedían así sin más. Ya que las heridas acababan de aparecerle en el rostro. Dio un paso hacia él.

Él retrocedió otro. Muy bien. No iba a permitir que se acercara a él de nuevo. Y pensar que en realidad había tenido miedo de que se tirara sobre ella. Si...

—Todavía no me has dicho lo que es el buscador —se pasó la lengua, y luego succionó el labio partido antes de pasar la mano a través de él.

¿Cómo puede algo tan feroz parecer tan vulnerable e inseguro? Estos pequeños destellos de su verdadero ser eran realmente dulces. Y peor aún, eran mucho más encantadores de lo que él era encantador.

—¿Realmente no sabes lo que es? Quiero decir, me doy cuenta de que vives en... —miró alrededor de la habitación lúgubre—. O más bien bajo una roca, pero tienes un ordenador.

—No hace mucho que lo tengo y solo encontré la manera de conectarlo al mundo humano una hora antes de que tú llegaras. Y sabes que he tenido poco tiempo para trabajar en él desde entonces.

Eso explicaba mucho. Y sin embargo...

—Has tenido uno antes de éste, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca había oído hablar de uno hasta que un demonio me habló sobre ellos. Dijo que me ayudaría a aprender las cosas más rápido. Pero honestamente no veo cómo. Los libros son mucho más rápidos de manejar. Me di cuenta de cómo abrir uno al instante de tocarlo. Pero necesité dos días para encontrar el interruptor de encendido de ésta maldita cosa.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron. ¿Realmente estaría gastándole una broma? Ella se rió, esperando no ofenderlo.

Edward se congeló ante el sonido más dulce que jamás había oído. Una risa verdadera y sincera. Y no era a sus expensas.

Nadie se había reído así en torno a él en...

No tenía ni idea. ¿Habría escuchado alguna vez una risa que no fuera una burla o cruel? Si lo hizo, no tenía ningún recuerdo de ello. Tampoco había visto nunca los ojos de nadie iluminarse como lo hacían los de ella.

Era tan hermosa que le quitaba el aliento. Peor aún, lo atraía hacia ella cuando sabía que debía correr hacia la puerta.

Los labios le temblaban como si quisiera sonreír, pero eso también era algo de lo que no tenía ningún recuerdo. Seguramente había sonreído cuando era niño, ¿no?

¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

Ella apretó los labios y se puso seria.

—Lo siento.

La disculpa lo confundió aún más que la risa. También era algo que no recordaba haber oído de nadie. Nunca.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Te veías molesto. Y no estaba riéndome de ti, lo juro.

—Lo sé.

Bella se sintió muy incómoda. A pesar de que él tenía una cara muy expresiva, tenía dificultades para leerlo. Y nunca reaccionaba de la manera que pensaba que lo haría. Las cosas que debían hacerle feliz, le hacían enfadar, y las cosas que pensaba que le ofenderían, no lo hacían.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no eres el único con ese pensamiento. Los ordenadores nos llevan a hacer el ridículo a todos. Pero tengo que decir que estoy muy impresionada.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya lo tienes en marcha y funcionando cuando nunca habías visto uno antes. Eso es impresionante. Yo tengo que llamar al Escuadrón de Informática cada vez que compro uno nuevo y eso que he tenido uno durante años.

Una vez más indescifrables emociones le bailaron en el rostro. Finalmente, se decidió por una mirada afligida de la cual ella no entendió el origen.

—¿Acabas de felicitarme?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos mientras se debatía sobre cómo responder. ¿Le había ofendido que le hubiera felicitado? Eso parecía por su forma de actuar. Pero eso no tenía sentido alguno.

—Um... sí.

Esta vez no había duda de la furia acusatoria en esos ojos verdes.

—Te burlas de mí.

—¿Cómo? —Estaba completamente desconcertada por su comportamiento y ataque—. ¿Por decir que creo que eres inteligente?

Su respiración se volvió irregular cuando la furia le oscureció la mirada.

—Soy muy consciente de mis defectos. De _todos_ ellos. Lo último que necesito o deseo es que seas condescendiente conmigo por ello.

¿Qué habían hecho con él para que no pudiera ni siquiera aceptar un cumplido bien intencionado? Se le rompió el corazón por haberlo herido con un comentario inocente que tenía la intención de hacerlo sentir bien.

—No estaba siendo condescendiente. Lo juro. Era mi opinión sincera.

Sin embargo, la duda le quedó en los ojos indignados.

—Lo siento —dijo otra vez, y luego regresó al escritorio—. Realmente no estaba tratando de ofenderte o molestarte.

Edward se odió a sí mismo por robarle la felicidad. ¿Realmente había querido decir lo que había dicho? ¿Era posible que lo considerara inteligente?

¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Nadie más lo hacía. Sabía que era lento para aprender. Siempre había sido terco en ello. Fue por eso que había tardado tanto en entender esa máquina. El porqué todavía no podía conseguir que funcionase.

Es por eso que Aro se burlaba de él todo el tiempo. Nunca aprendería a conservar la lengua ni a mantener baja la mirada. Nunca sabría cuándo callarse y no hablar. Sólo un completo idiota seguiría confrontando a alguien que sabía que iba a hacerle daño.

Despacio y cauteloso, se reunió con ella en el escritorio y miró como abría cosas que él no sabía leer ni entender.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

—Bueno, estaba buscando tus marcadores.

—Pero no es un libro.

Ella lo miró con irritación en los ojos.

—Ya sabes, si yo te hiciera ese comentario, sobre todo en ese tono de voz, te irritarías conmigo y me echarías —refunfuñando, se volvió en la silla—. Soy muy consciente del hecho de que esto no es un libro. ¡Por Dios!

Edward se tomó un minuto para pensar en eso. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Había sido grosero con ella sin querer.

—Sólo estoy tratando de entenderlo.

Todavía estaba enfadada, pero al menos se lo explicó.

—Puedes marcar tus páginas favoritas para volver a ellas si lo deseas.

—Al igual que los marcadores para los libros.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—De ahí el término. Pero no tienes ninguno.

—Lo sé. Te dije que tuve problemas para montarlo y encenderlo.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Seguiste las instrucciones? —No es que alguna vez realmente ayudaran, pero aun así...

—No podía.

—¿No tienes un manual?

—No, no entendía el idioma en que estaba escrito.

Su mandíbula se aflojó. ¿Era analfabeto?

—Pero hablas inglés impecablemente. —Concedido que era con un fuerte acento que nunca había oído antes, pero se había encontrado con parlantes nativos que eran menos fluidos.

Algunos días, incluso ella.

—Sí. Puedo comprender sin esfuerzo las lenguas que se hablan. Simplemente no puedo leerlas.

Por Dios, era aún más inteligente de lo que había imaginado. Cómo podría haber llegado tan lejos con un equipo como lo había hecho sin un manual o cuando era incapaz de leer el lenguaje, estaba más allá de ella.

—¿Uno de los demonios te ayudó?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Pediste ayuda a alguno de ellos?

—No. Aquí no hay nadie que realmente me hable.

Rodeado de muchos, pero siempre solo. En ese momento, él le recordó lo mucho que Charlie la asfixiaba.

—¿Es por eso que me diste una voz?

Sus rasgos se convirtieron en piedra cuando esa ira tan familiar se desató en su fría mirada.

—No necesito que nadie hable conmigo. Nunca.

Ella tuvo que esforzarse para no hacer rodar los ojos. En este momento, pensó que no superaría sus defensas cuando él estaba tan decidido a malinterpretar cada comentario e intención.

—No te hace débil, ¿sabes? Todo el mundo necesita alguien en quien confiar.

—Yo no.

Pero ella lo sabía mejor. Incluso Charlie, a quién no le gustaba la gente por lo general, hablaba con ellos de vez en cuando. Incluso había aprendido a hacer amigos como Arik, otro Dream-Hunter al que había ayudado a escapar hace unos años.

Sin embargo, ese tipo de cambios sólo ocurría cuando la persona que tenía los problemas decidía seguir adelante. El Guardián ni siquiera estaba cerca de ese nivel.

¿Y quién podía culparlo?

Era increíble que aún conservara su sano juicio. El hecho de que al menos conservara algo de compasión era un milagro. Suspirando, volvió al ordenador.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó el Guardián.

—Estoy escribiendo en para poder llegar al sitio que nos permitirá encontrar tú búsqueda.

En realidad se acercó a ella para poder ver mejor.

—¿Cómo sabes cómo hacer todo esto?

—Me paso increíbles cantidades de tiempo navegando. La miró.

—Sigues diciendo esa palabra. ¿Qué significa? —su curiosidad entusiasta le recordaba a un niño pequeño.

—Estamos navegando por la Web en este momento. Es una palabra que la gente usa cada vez que están en línea.

—Ah. Entonces, ¿a dónde navegan?

Ella le sonrió.

—A cualquier lugar dónde quieran ir.

La sorpresa le abrió los ojos.

—¿Cualquier lugar?

—Sí. Nómbrame algo que te gustaría ver.

Él se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos mientras lo meditaba, dándole tiempo a darse cuenta de que el ojo estaba aún más rojo de lo que había estado antes.

¿De verdad no dolía?

Parpadeó dos veces y luego la miró a los ojos.

—¿Podemos ver la luz del sol en eso?

—Seguro —hizo una búsqueda de imágenes.

En el momento en que las fotografías se mostraron en la pantalla, su mandíbula se aflojó. Cayendo de rodillas, cogió el portátil y reverentemente tocó la primera imagen del sol brillando a través de un conjunto de nubes.

—¿Todavía se parece a eso? —hablaba como si estuviera susurrando una oración.

Esa sensación de asombro en la voz y en su cara le provocó lágrimas a los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de algo más de él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que viste la luz del día?

Él se negó a retirar la mirada de las imágenes.

—No lo sé. Mucho tiempo.

Su expresión de asombro le daba ganas de llorar por él. No podía imaginar la restricción de la luz del día y del resto del mundo.

—¿Puedes mostrarme más?

—Seguro —se inclinó hacia delante para cogerle la mano.

Él siseó, como si lo hubiera quemado, y dio un tirón fuera de su alcance.

—Sólo voy a mostrarte cómo navegar con el buscador. ¿No quieres saber cómo hacerlo sin mí?

Edward vaciló. No. No quería pensar en el momento en que ella no estaría aquí para hacer esto por él.

Pero no podía mantenerla y él lo sabía.

—De acuerdo —lentamente, extendió la mano hacia ella.

Bella se habría reído si no hubiera sido tan trágico que él fuera tan reacio a tocarla. Ella pasó la mano por encima de las magulladuras y los nudillos hinchados para colocar la mano de él sobre la pantalla táctil. Los cortes le rasparon la palma de la mano mientras le enseñaba a usar el puntero y hacer clic para llegar a lo que quería ver. Tenía horribles cicatrices en la muñeca, parecía como si alguien hubiera intentado cortarle la mano.

¿Qué habían hecho con él?

Podía sentir cada uno de sus tendones y músculos en movimiento. Más que eso, podía oler el aroma masculino de la piel y el cabello. Esas dos cosas combinadas fueron suficientes para hacerla salivar.

Aún peor fue el repentino deseo que tenía de saborearle el lóbulo de la oreja con la lengua.

Probablemente él saltaría al techo como un cohete si lo intentaba. Ese pensamiento la hizo reír.

Hasta que él le dirigió una mueca.

—¿Qué hice mal? —No me estaba riendo de ti. Sólo tuve un pensamiento tonto que no tiene relación con el ordenador.

—Oh.

Recostándose en la dura silla, ella lo observó explorar todas las fotografías con gran detalle.

Dirigió la mirada a los cardenales en la cara y la fea huella de una mano de color azul oscuro en el cuello. Las lesiones le recordaron dónde y cómo se habían conocido.

Una parte de ella quería pegarle por lo que le había hecho a Charlie. Había sido tan cruel.

Peor aún, habría matado a Charlie si ella no hubiera estado allí para detenerlo. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

 _No dejes que te engañe. Es malvado hasta la medula._

Y, sin embargo, había visto más que a un asesino sin alma. Además, sabía de un montón de gente que pensaba que Charlie era la personificación de la oscuridad. Los que habían hecho todo lo posible para matarlo. Y a su vez, él había matado a otros.

Las cosas nunca eran en blanco y negro. Sino más bien de varios tonos de gris.

—¿Por qué torturaste a Charlie?

Él hizo una pausa, cuando un músculo le comenzó a latir con fuerza a un ritmo constante en la mandíbula.

— Aro me lo dijo.

—¿Haces todo lo que Aro te dice?

Volvió la mirada fría hacia ella con una furia que la aterró.

—No soy débil —gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Las terribles cicatrices en todo su cuerpo así lo testificaban. Heridas que habrían matado a cualquiera. O al menos lo habrían hecho esconderse dentro de un agujero en alguna parte.

—No dije que lo fueras.

—Lo diste a entender. Tal vez. Pero...

—Estoy tratando de entender tu papel aquí. ¿Qué hace un Guardián?

La vergüenza que había visto antes se reflejó una vez más en sus ojos.

—Hacer cumplir las leyes de Aro.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—¿Cómo piensas? Castigo a los que las rompen.

Estaba dando rodeos y se negaba a responder a la pregunta. No podía decir si era deliberado o estaba tan arraigado en él que no podía evitarlo.

—¿Cómo decides qué castigo infligirles?

—Yo no lo hago.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

—Haces lo que dice Aro.

Él asintió con la cabeza y era obvio lo mucho que odiaba lo que estaba obligado a hacer. Sangraba por cada molécula de su cuerpo.

Pero eso sólo la confundió aún más.

—Tan poderoso como eres, ¿por qué no sales de este lugar?

Él apretó los dientes antes de responder.

—No puedo escapar más de lo que tú puedes.

—¿Eres un prisionero, también?

—Soy su esclavo —dijo entre dientes con suficiente veneno para derribar a un elefante con PCP **3**.

Oh. Eso cambiaba mucho las cosas. No sabía cómo Aro lo mantenía aquí, pero debía ser algo fuerte. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan amargado.

No era de extrañar que quisiera ver la luz del sol.

Bella tragó el dolor por él que se le trasladó a lo más profundo del corazón. Él no se merecía esto.

Nadie.

—Si me devuelves mis poderes, te liberaré.

Él frunció los labios hacia ella.

—Lo sé mejor. Caí por esa mentira una vez. No volveré hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Caíste por esa mentira?

Edward se alejó de ella mientras trataba de no recordar la última vez que alguien se había comprometido a ponerle en libertad. Él había mantenido su parte del trato, y...

Nadie le ayudó. Nadie. Fue la primera lección que había aprendido mientras era abandonado en el infierno. Y fue un error que nunca sería tan estúpido como para repetir.

Nunca.

Él estaba aquí para quedarse. Nada podía hacer al respecto y luchar sólo le causaba más sufrimiento. Cada vez que había intentado escapar, Aro le había hecho volver e hizo que se arrepintiese.

 _Estoy harto de ser estúpido._

Y eso significaba encontrar lo que Aro quería antes de que el hijo de puta lo convocara de nuevo.

—Necesito información sobre la llave. Muéstrame cómo buscar.

Ella suspiró profundamente.

—Sí, Señor —su voz fue extraña y entrecortada cuando dijo eso—. Sea lo que sea que necesites —entrecerró los ojos en él, y luego regresó a su voz normal—. Podrías decir por favor, de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? No te hará daño. La bondad nunca lo hace.

Él se burlaba de esa mierda.

—Eres una tonta ingenua si crees eso. La bondad destruye a quien la da, en todo momento.

—No soy un demonio.

—No tienes que serlo. Confía en mí.

Bella hizo una pausa en la mecanografía cuando él habló con esa extraña nota en su voz. Algo se le ocurrió de repente sobre él.

—¿Nunca nadie ha sido amable contigo?

Edward no habló al recordar el puñado de años después de haber sido salvado del desierto. Había sido feliz allí durante un tiempo. La familia de acogida había sido muy amable.

O eso creía.

Pero al final, todo lo que habían hecho volvió su traición aún más cruel que la de su madre y su padre. Por lo menos, en su memoria, sus padres nunca habían pretendido cuidar de él. Siempre había sabido qué lugar ocupaba con ellos.

Las mentiras fueron lo que más lo hirieron.

No, fue la creencia de que su familia adoptiva se había preocupado por él. Que había significado algo para ellos cuando no fue así. ¿Cómo se habían vuelto contra él cuando todo lo que había hecho era amarlos y cuidarlos? Siempre había hecho las tareas, sin preguntar ni quejarse. No hubo ni un día en el que no les dijera lo agradecido que estaba con ellos por su vida.

¿Y con qué propósito?

Él los había amado y ellos sólo lo habían utilizado como mano de obra gratis. Y al final, lo habían vendido como si no fuera nada más que una pieza indeseada de un mueble.

Edward tragó saliva contra la amargura que era su compañera constante.

—La bondad es una mentira y no quiero tener nada que ver con ella.

Con rasgos indescifrables, no habló mientras continuó con la búsqueda. Cuando ella empezó a hacer _clic_ en las cosas, no pudo distinguirlas.

—No entiendo qué es eso.

Ella le leyó los resultados.

—Olympus es la marca de una cámara. Todas estas búsquedas tienen que ver con eso y no con una montaña en Grecia. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas?

—No lo sé. Aro dijo que era algo que pertenecía a Charlie. Algo que podía utilizar para acceder al Olimpo y matar a Zeus.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos conmocionada.

—¿Podrías hacer a Aro aún más poderoso de lo que ya es? ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando he tratado de debilitarlo, no me fue muy bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward se estremeció al ver la cara de Aro todos esos años atrás, cuando había descubierto lo que Edward había hecho. No era un momento que quisiera repetir.

—Nada.

Bella anhelaba darle una patada por su ciega estupidez en lo que a Aro se refería.

—¿No entiendes lo que Aro hará si recupera sus plenos poderes?

Él le dirigió una mirada que la derritió en el asiento.

—Lo que yo entiendo es lo que me hará si no consigue lo que quiere —se pasó la mano por debajo de la barbilla donde estaba la fea cicatriz— Tengo que conseguir la llave.

—¿Y no te importa a quien le hagas daño para conseguirlo?

—¿Por qué?

No podía creer la honesta sinceridad detrás de esa pregunta.

—Debido a que está mal. No puedes lastimar a la gente.

—Ellos me han lastimado.

—No. Ellos son gente decente y...

—¡Desgraciado! —un grito femenino hizo eco a través de la habitación, cortando las palabras de Bella —. Ven aquí. ¡Ahora!

— Tanya —susurró—. Me tengo que ir.

Él se desvaneció al instante. Bella suspiró con disgusto. No podía creer que estuviera atrapada aquí. Con él. Pero al menos no estaba siendo golpeada.

Sin embargo.

No obstante, mientras estaba ahí sentada, en un silencio ensordecedor, tenía el mal presentimiento de que no iba a durar mucho más.

Algo horrible venía a por ella.

Lo sabía.

 **3** Es una droga disociativa que posee efectos alucinógenos y neurotóxicos. Se la conoce comúnmente como Polvo de ángel.

 **¿Qué tal el capítulo?**

 **Edward tiene momentos de inocencia.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Espero que dejen sus reviews.**

 **Lo siento por cualquier error ortográfico y** **nos leemos luego.**

 **Paty Limón**


End file.
